Will you be my friend?
by GaarazBabiiGirl
Summary: Gaara x Hinata. Gaara is the loner of Leaf High and thinks he'll never have any friends, until he meet's Hinata. AU
1. The Begining

A/N: Hi everyone!!! I hope you enjoy my first ever fanfic and don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... and also the charactors in this are ganna be OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 1: The Begining

xxx

Why does my mind keep going back to him...? Is it because I feel pity for him...? Or is it because I went through the same thing in my old school that he's going through now...?

I sighed and brought my hand to my aching head. I was definitly thinking too much and too hard lately. But no matter what I do I just can't seem to get him out of my mind... Sabaku no Gaara.

Sabaku no Gaara is the loner of my new school. It's pretty easy to tell since I've never seen him talking to anyone before. It's like he's not even there. I can see the hate in everyone's eyes when they look at him, and i see the loneliness in his eyes. He know's he's hated.

So bacically, everyone ignores him in Leaf High, as though he was just a mere ghost, and I sometimes wonder if I'm the only one who sees him... the real him. That I'm the only one who stops long enough to see that he's in pain. That I'm the only one who gives a damn about how he must feel every time someone laughs at him or calls him names.

It's weird though, really. You'd think with such bright blood red coloured hair and thick eyeliner going around those calm - but full of pain - see green eyes of his that he would stand out of the crowd. Stand out from everyone else in school. But the thing that stands out for me the most is the tattoo on his forehead... love. It's beautiful, like him.

I noticed that throughout the week that I have been in my new school, Leaf High, that Gaara-sama has been back and fore to the nurses' office almost everyday. It could be that he was nursing an injured wrist against his chest, or trying to stop the blood that was gushing out of his - more than likely - broken nose. I found out from Ino that it was Sasuke and his gang that were doing these horrible things to Gaara-sama.

Sasuke is the most popular and hottest - not in my opinion - guy in school, and has almost every girl - not including me - falling to his feet and telling him how much they are in love with him. But he obviosuly dosen't give a damn about them, the ungreatful ass! The other's in his gang, that I found out he like to call his "followers" are Naruto, the class clown. Kiba, could be Naruto's long lost brother their so much alike. Shikamaru, the genouis of the group and also the lazy bum. There's Choji, the could and would eat any type of food you'd put in front of him, crums and all. And there's Shino, the quiet one that likes to keep to himself and has a weird facination with bugs.

I wasn't popular in my old school. In fact, I was just like Gaara-sama. I was the loner of Suna High and I hope to never go back to that hell hole. Well... I wasn't totally alown, I had one friend that i loved like a big brother but well...

I shook my head from side to side to get rid of the memories. There was no way I was going to remember that day now. Not now, not ever again.

I looked around me. It was fifth lesson and I was in P.E. Gai-sensei said that we would be doing track today. So at the moment I am sitting on one of the metal benches, with Sakura to the right of me and Ino on the left. TenTen was behind us.

I guess you could say that I have finally made it into the popular group.

Sakura is the most popular girl in school and has a huge crush on Sasuke, although she calls it love. She's also a girl you would defintly not want to mess with. Say one bad thing about her, do something she dosen't like or ask Sasuke out on a date and she would make the rest of your High school life a living hell. Which, basically means that Ino, TenTen and myself are her "puppets". She can do whatever she wants to us and will get away with it.

I know, I know. It's not the best friendship to have, I'll admitt. I mean it's obvious Ino and TenTen are terrifide of Sakura and I am more that terrifed of her. Well... not of her excactly, but of what she could do. But, hey, i'm not alone anymore.

I let out a long sigh. I was soooo bored! I've been waiting for my turn to do track for whatseems like forever to me! I love to run. I'm not too sure why though. I guess it's because it's one of the few things i canactually do?

I looked around. I was searching for someone. No. Not for someone but for Gaara-sama! Again! Why?! Gaara... Gaara... AH! Found him!

He has his head down, not paying attention to what is going on around him. Not knowing someone can see him. I notice that once again - no big surprise - that he is on his own. He has a blank look on his face, but i know better. I can see it in his eyes, he's longing for someone to talk to, for someone to be there for him, for someone to ask "Will you be my friend?"

And for a scary moment. Just one long moment, I wanted to be that someone.

I continued to stare at him openly not noticing the adjitated look that was on him face. Then suddenly, as if in slow motion, his head shot up and his calm sea green eyes met with my pale lavender eyes.

So much pain in his eyes... I couldn't help but think.

With much difficalty, I managed to tare my gaze away from his eyes and turn to stare down at my shoes as if they were the most interesting things I had ever owned.

My heart rate was irregular, it had gone up mabie twice the rate it should be and made me pant for breath as I put all my energy into focesing to keep my blush down. But it failed and I bet if anyone was looking at me at that moment, they would have mistaken me for a tomato.

Oh God! He saw me staring at him! I was screaming in my head over and over again.

I was so deep in thought that i didn't hear my name being called for the fifth time by my new blonde friend, Ino "Hinata! Stop daydreaming! I swear your as bad as Shikamaru!" I blushed more at this "It's our turn, now cummon!" She should while dragging me over to the tracks by my arm, over to where TenTen and Sakura were.

oOoOoOoOo

Why can't I get her out of my mind...?

Is it because I feel that there is something different about this girl...? That she makes me feel weird and tingley all over...? Yeah. She is definitly different.

She may not have ever talked to me, hell no one talks to me!, but at least she looks at me. She actually looks at me. That is more than what anyone in thisdamned schoolhas ever done before. I'm the loner of Leaf High. Why...? I have no idea... maybie i'm just not a likeable person?

My older siblings, Temari and Kunkuro, have told me millions of times that all I need to do is socialize more, but I know that if I go up to someone and try to start a convosation, they wouls just end up calling me something like monster or demond or loner. I get that enough as it is and I don't need it anymore. So i just keep to myself and hope that no one will try to beat me up again today. Which means keep the hell away from Sasuke's group.

But Hinata Hyuuga is different. She makes my heart beat speed up to a rate it's never been to before and it's every time I look at her or if I notice her looking at me. I also get the feeling that millions of butterflies are flying around in my stomache... but it's a good feeling. I even feel heat rising to my cheeks at times.

And no matter what I do I can't help but think about how beautiful she looks with her waist length navi coloured hair and her soft pale skin which looks as smooth as silk. Her eyes i like the best about her though. Her pale lavender eyes seem to be able to look into my soal...

I can feel someone's gaze fixed on me and i wasn't surprised. It's usually Sasuke-dope or someone from his sissy group. So i got ready to give them one of my infamous glares, but when I looked up I didn't expect to see what I did.

My sea green eyes locked with Hinata's lavended tinted eyes.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart beat started to speed up once again. And to make things worse, the butterfly feeling in my stomache came back with vengance. as we stared at eachother that what seemed - to me - an eternity.

But unfortunally, for me, she turned her gaze to her shoes.

Something warm and fuzzy filled my heart as i watched her face getting redder and redder until it was finally as red as a tomato and watched as she took small panting breaths to get the air back into her lungs. Does this mean she felt the same weird feeling as I just felt...? I asked myself. A small - bearly noticable - smile came to my face at the thought that someone finally likes me. And it happens to be the girl that I want to be friends with.

Hinata has made me feel this way since the first time I saw her, one week ago from today. I had no idea what this weird feeling was and needed to find out what and how to get rid of it. And so, even though I promised myself that I would never do it, I asked my sister for advise.

After I had told her about my weird feeling I kept having every time I saw Hinata, Temari had squealed so high I had to cover my ears to stop my ear drums from busting, and she jumped off my bed and started doing a victory dance around my bedroom. I thought that my sister had finally gone crazy... but once I got her to settle down again and get her to sit on my bed, she had looked at me with a serious face that I had never seen on Temari before, and told me that I was... in love... Love at first sight... LOVE!

I, Sabaku no Gaara, in love? Can that even be possible? I didn't know how to reply to that and at first I refused to think that I could actually be in... in... Love! But now, with each passing day that I get to see her beautiful face, I am starting to believe my big sister.

In fact, I had pland everything out. I was going to ask her to be my friend today, then maybie within time if I knew she felt the same way, I would tell her how I feel. But when I found her she was with the pink slut and her friends. And then, with a heavy heart, I finally new that my only chance of getting a firend was gone...

I shook my head to get rid of the depressing thoughts. Instead, I decided to keep my mind busy and saw that Hina-hime and the bitches were getting ready to run.

oOoOoOoOo

After I stretched, I got into persition with the others following closely behind.

I felt a wave of excitment run through me as I heard Gai-sensei counting down from 3.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Gai-sensei shouted.

As soon as I heard the word "GO" leave Gai-sensei's mouth, i pushed off with all my force and ran as fast as my legs could. I loved the feel of the wind blowing my bangs out of my face.

When we were about half way around the track, I looked behind me to see that Sakura was hot on my heals, with a determand and slightly annoyed look on her face. TenTen was arms length away from her and poor Ino was last and bearly keeping up.

I looked back in front of me and i could see the finish line comming into my view. I closed my eyes ans savourd the feeling of the wind blowing in my face. A genuin smile came to my face as I pushed myself to go even faster as I felt my chest become tighter.

I opened my eyes again to find myself crossing the finish line.

I'm first! I've never been first for anything in my life before! I shouted in my head

I couldn't help the triamphant grin that spread it's way across my face as I was finally able to stop. I bent over, gasping for breath, and rested my hands on my knees while talking in sweet, sweet gulps of air.

"Well done Hinata-san! You should try out for the track team!" Gai-sensei told me while taking a good guy pose. Sparkly teeth and everything!

"I'll... t-think... about... it." I managed to tell him, still taking in the sweet gulps of air.

"Hina-chan! That was amazing!" TenTen shouted while jogging up towards me. I straightened myself up, still with the triamphant grin on my face.

"Yeah! You never told us you could run!" Ino pitched in as she came up behind TenTen

"T-Thanks. I guess I n-never t-told you because I d-didn't t-think it was a b-big deal." God I hate the fact that I stutter! But I can't stop!

I saw Sakura walking over to where we were sitting before and noticed she was glaring at anything that got in her way. She was obviously not happy... but why? "I-Is Sakura-chan alright?" I asked the two girls in front of me.

They both looked back to where Sakura sat, glaring at the ground and muttering something under her breath. They then turned their heads back to look at me. "Well..." TenTen started "You see... Sakura dosen't like to loose to anyone to anything. But don't worry. She'll let it slip this time because your new."

Okay... I was surprised that Sakura could be so childish. Pouting over a studip thing as loosing in a race? Shit... I was going to get it! Were the girls really telling the truth when they said I had one chance? I hope so.

Ino put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gave me a big smile. "Don't worry. Everyone get's one chance."

I nodded even though I was still kinda nervous encase she did do something. But i let TenTen and Ino drag my by my arms over to our seats.

When we got there I expected her to say something horrible to me and even slap me across the face, from the things I've heard people say she does, but she just gave me and evil glare before turning her attention to the tracks.

I sighed a silent sigh to myself as I sat back down where I was before. Ino sitting on the left of me again and TenTen behind me. We waited for Gai-sensei to shout out the name's of the people for the next group to run.

Gai-sensei shouted "The next up are... Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto... and... Gaara!"

And that's when I felt it... Dread. Just by the look Sasuke gave Gaara before heading off to the track, I knew Sasuke was planning something. And the plan was to hurt Gaara.

* * *

OMG!!! I did it! My first chappy! I'm so proud of myself. Please remember to R&R and please no flames. Remember my first ever story so sorry if it sucked! 


	2. Choices

A/N: OMG!!! Thanks guys sooooooooooo much for the R&Rs! I ever thought i would get 8 for my 1st chappy! Thank you!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... so here's the next chappy!

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 2: Choices

xxx

Maybe I'm just being paranoide... I mean what can Sasuke do to Gaara while doing track apart from trip him up? Nothing... I think.

I have this weird feeling in my stomach and it's not a nice one too. I feel as though i'm going to throw up if I don't tell anyone about this feeling soon. But there is no one to tell. Everyone likes to see Gaara in pain, which is just plain wrong in my opinion.

So I just sit there quietly acting as though nothing is wrong and watching as Sakura beside me shouts out how much she is in love with Sasuke and how she knows he's going to win.

I think my mother had told me that this weird feeling is called women's intuition... I had no idea what she had meant back then, but now I know what she means. I just hope my women's interdiction is wrong!

I bit my bottom lip as I noticed the boys lining up and getting into position. I saw Gai-sensei walking over to them and then counted down from three, just like he did when me and the girls were about to run.

"3"

I gripped the bench.

"2"

I gripped the bench harder until my knuchles when white.

"1"

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"GO!"

I opened my eyes to see them start.

oOoOoOoOo

"GO!" I heard Gai-sensei shout.

I pushed off with all my force and ran as fast as I could. I had never beaten Sasuke in a race... in face I've never beaten Sasuke in anything! But that was going to change. I want to show my Hina-hime that I can be a winner just like everyone eles. And so I have to win this race!

So far Sasuke is in the lead with me not far behind him. Kiba is far enough away from me for me not to worry about him, and Naruto... well, it looks like Naruto is dead. He's already wheezing and he is bright red! We haven't even made it around the first corner yet!

I pushed myself to go faster as we went around the first corner and I noticed at the right hand side of the track, it is slightly sloping. And as you go further down the track, the slight slope becomes steeper and steeper, until at the last corner it looks so steep and dangours, with rocks sticking out of the steep slope and rocks at the bottom. If anyone was to fall down that steep slope, I wouldn't be surprised if someone broke a bone or two.

'Ouch...' I thought. ' Now that is something you definatly don't want to happen to yourself...'

As we turned the second corner, I noticed Sasuke had started to slow down. Is was weired. I had never seen Sasuke slow down in a race, no matter how long he has been running. Maybe I'm just getting faster...? No. I'm still going the same speed. So then is he just really tired?

Heh. Who cares? This means Hina-hime will soon see me passing the most fastest runner in Leaf High! Maybe she'll cheer for me... I'd like that.

At the third corner Sasuke slowed down even more. So much so, that I was finally able to overtake him.

I heard gaspes comming from the crowd in the benches. They were probably wondering how I was able to out run Sasuke the, supposed, best runner! I smirked. I could just picture all the shocked and most probably angered faces in my head.

I noticed Naruto had dropped out at this point, but was for some reason smirking, even though he had Gai-sensei shouting in his face about how he should be more youthful, that crap.

I just mentally shrugged as I saw that I was coming to the last corner, where the finish line would be after I turned it.

I had to see her face. I wanted to see the look on my Hina-hime's face to see if she is proud of me. I hope so because otherwise i don't know what I'm gong to do to try and impress her.

I looked through the crowed of studens who love to make my life a living hell to see that my mental image was better than I thought. Almost everyone had shocked and angered looks on their faces. Almost everyone...

I looked over to where I knew my Hina-hime was sitting and expected to see her shouting and smiling that gourgues smile that makes my heart melt, and to see her cheering. If not for me, then for someone. But when I looked over...

Her face showed pure fear. And her eyes that were looking straight into my own sea green one's, showed pure worry. For me. But why would she be scared and worried for me...?

Someone got in the way of my and Hina-hime's vision, blocking our eye contact. I made a face at this and looked up to see Sasuke with... with That smirk on his face. The same smirk he always puts on when he's planing to do something horrible to me.

Before my mind had the time to tell my body to move away from him, Saskue sent a punch straight to my stomach.

The wind was knocked out of me as I struggled to keep my balance. I noticed I was on the edge of the steep slop and managed to get my balance before I could fall down it. I knelt on one knee and my right arm was hugging the place where Sasuke had punched me. I really tried my hardest to get the air back into my lungs.

Before I could do anything, Sasuke had run up to me and kicked me in my side...

Making me roll down the steep and dangours slope.

oOoOoOoOo

'GAARA!' I screamed in my head.

I sat there, stunned as I watched as Gaara got his balance back just before he could fall off the steep slope that I had somehow missed when I had been running around the track.

Then my hand went up to my mouth to stop me screaming out Gaara-sama's name when I saw Sasuke kick him, which made him roll down the steep slope.

My mind couldn't progress what had just happened... had it just happened...? And if so ... then... Why...?

I bit my lower lip so hard that it drew blood. But I couldn't feel it. I felt totaly numb. I couldn't feel anything. The only thing going through my mind was one word. 'Why?'

I felt tears stinging my eyes and thretoning to fall, but I somehow kept them down. That was until...

It was totally inapropreat. That sound... The sound that was only meant for happy times... The sound that I had never expected anyone to do at this moment... The sound that finally made my hot tears fall down my pale face. Laughter.

LAUGHTER!

Everyone was laughing... laughing at Gaara's pain. I sat there shell-shocked as my shoulder's started to shake uncontrolably from the amout of tears that was pouring from my eyes. I didn't need to hid my face from Sakura, Ino or TenTen becuase they were too busy watching, while laughing, as Sasuke ran to the finish line, arms up in the air as though he had done the most amazing thing in the world... but he hadden't. He had just hurt a fellow student for no reason at all.

Memories from my old school came flashing back at me, full fource, and just made me cry harder. I had gone through the simmalir things as Gaara-sama has had to go through.

I should help him... I know what it feels like, and it breaks you. I want him to know that there is someone in this world that understands him... but...

If i do that then I would have to face Sakura's wrath later on.

So I had two choices: Stay where I was and pretend to laugh and enjoy Gaara's pain, but feel guilty that I was just as bad as the other students at not helping him, or go and help Gaara and feel good about myself and make sure he's okay, but having to feel Sakura's wrath later on...

Just as I was about to make my decision, more tears pourd down my face as I realized what they were doing. They were calling Gaara-sama names!

"Loner!"

"Loser!"

"Monster!"

These were just a few of the names that they were calling him. But they also helped make my choice...

I wiped away my tears, and bravely, stood up and ran as fast as I could over to where Gaara-sama had fallen.

* * *

YAY! Second chappy done! lol. Don't forget toR&R! They mean the world to me! 


	3. Meeting His Siblings

A/N: Thank you once again for everyone that has R&R for my story! They are all so good thank you! By the way I'll be putting an OC in this story just to warn you.

Disclaimer: No Naruto for me!

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 3: Meeting His Siblings

xxx

'Ouch... I was right, it really does hurt if you fall down that damned steep slope!'

I had been laying here for about five minutes now, listening to the laughter and name-calling from the people who saw what had happened.

I couldn't move. My body felt like lead. My whole body ached and I think I twisted my ankle when I was trying to get my balance, before Sasuke pushed me off the side. I also won't be surprised if one or two of my ribs are broken, and my arm is thumping with pain because I had landed on it awkwardly when I hit the bottom. And I knew I had bruises and cuts all over me from the small rocks that stick out from the slope.

I couldn't stand it. I hate the names they call me and their even laughing at me! And even worse, my Hina-hime saw everything! She must think I'm so weak and useless now. I have no chance with her anymore, she must hate me as much as everyone else does in this damned school that I'm forced to come to. Why do they hate me though? I can't remember doing anything wrong to them so why am I the one they have to hurt...?

"G-Gaara-sama?" That voice... No... It couldn't be...!

The voice came from the top of the slope and it sounded full of worry. 'Must be my imagination. Maybe I've finally gone crazy...'

I heard the sound of someone slowly sliding down towards me, stopping every few seconds encase the person fell. Maybe it was Sauske coming to finish me off once and for all. I wouldn't mind anymore. The only person I've ever wanted to be friends, that I know I'm in love with, most probably thinks I'm worthless now.

The sound came closer to me and then there was a little thump where the person must have jumped to get to me. I turned my head painfully and saw...

"Oh God, G-Gaara-sama are y-you a-a-alright? Can you h-hear m-me? Can you s-stand up? Can-" Hinata was right next to me! She was on her knees next to my laying form on the ground.

I wasn't listening to her. I couldn't. My mind was still trying to progress the fact that my Hina-hime was right next to me! The same navi haired girl who has invaded my every thought, the one person I truly care for was in front of me.

I noticed she was still talking and tried to get her attention "Hi-nata...?" God it was even hard for me to talk!

She stopped instantly and looked down at me. She blushed and brought her hand up to the back of her head as she said "S-Sorry, I g-guess I was r-rambling o-on about nothing. S-Sorry." She smiled a small, sad smile at me.

As soon as she smiled the heat rushed to my face and I bet I looked as bad as her when she blushes.

She also noticed this. "Oh, G-Gaara-sama! A-Are you alright?" She brought a small, delicate hand to my forehead, just making me go even redder in the face. "Don't w-worry Gaara-sama. I-I'll help  
you get t-to the n-nurses' office."

Before I could protest - I didn't want her to wast her time on me because I knew the pink slut wouldn't take this lightly - she took my right arm and put it over her shoulders and lifted me up so my body was resting on her side. My head rolled to the side and landed on her shoulder where I could smell her perfect smell... lilies.

I never thought I could like a smell so girlie but if it's on my Hina-hime, then it seems to become the most amazing smell I've ever smelled before.

oOoOoOoOo

He looks worse than I thought he would look and I'm really worried. He has cuts and bruises everywhere and his P.E clothes are ripped and worn. He can barley stand and has to use me to lean on. Not that I mind or anything... I like his smell.

I'm not sure what his smell is really. It's a mixture of a few things... like sand and a burning fire and weirdly he smells kinda like lavender too. But them all mixed into one, it smells really nice to me.

I decided to go forward, while literally dragging Gaara-sama, until the slope was only slightly sloping. Then we went up it, and I'm surprised that I only stumbled once. Gaara-sama may look kinda small, but he weighs alot.

When we got to the top I was surprised and so relieved to find that no one was there apart from a few that were thankfully not Sakura or Sasuke. This meant that it was going to be easy getting to the nurses office. But I still had to watch out for Sasuke and Sakura.

I could see that Gaara-sama's neck was straining from where it was on my shoulder so I shifted it for him so that it rested on my head, but before I could walk someone grabbed Gaara-sama's free arm.

I expected the worse, but was relieved to see that it was only Gui-sensei helping me take Gaara-sama to the nurse.

"T-Thank you." I said to him. His only response was a small nod as we walked in silence to the nurse.

oOoOoOoOo

We were in the school building now and I couldn't help but ask Gui-sensei "G-Gui-sensei? W-What's going t-to h-happen to Sasuke n-now, a-after what he's d-done to Gaara-sama?" I felt Gaara-sama's head shift a little on my own and knew he wanted to know as bad as myself.

"Hm... Well, I believe the principle, Tsunade, well suspend him. He deserves it. How long? I'm not sure... Oh look we're here." he said

I looked from my sensei to the door in front of me to see that it read 'Nurses Office.'

"I have to go now to talk to Tsunade about what happened. I'll leave Gaara with you now, Hinata-san." And with that he turned in the opposite direction and walked towards the principles office.

I took my arm that was not wrapped around Gaara-sama's waist and turned the door knob. "H-Hello?" I called out... No answer.

I walked in, once again literally dragging Gaara-sama, and saw an empty bed. "I-I'm going t-to put you o-on the-the bed. Okay G-Gaara-sama?" I asked him. I felt him nod and I stumbled over to the bed, where I - as gently as I could - layed him down and put the white blanket over him. "N-Now where is th-the nurse?" I asked more to myself then Gaara-sama.

"Right here." Said a voice behind me.

I jumped and give a little squeak then spun around on my heel to see a woman, that looked around early thirties and had her brunette hair tied into a bun behind her head. She had a small smile on her face and her brown eyes showed amusement in them.

"Huh..." I was lost for words and started to blush. "Uh... G-Gaara-sama needs y-you'r h-help." I tried to turn the attention away from me and to Gaara-sama...

"Sabaku-san is here again?"... And it worked.

I nodded and stood out of the way for the nurse to see him laying on the bed.

"Alright I'll be right with you. I'll phone your siblings and tell them to come and pick you up. Just by looking at you I can see you need to go home." With that said the nurse walked out.

Then there was Gaara-sama and myself... alone.

"Uh w-well... I-I guess I h-had better get g-going." I told Gaara-sama. I tried to push away the part of me that was screaming to shut up and stay with him, and turned to go... But I couldn't move. My arm was caught on something. I turned around to see it was another arm... Gaara-sama's arm. "I-Is there s-something y-you need?" I asked him. I may as well get whatever he wants me to before I leave him.

"Stay... please." He said so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him. I blushed at what he had asked me to do, but I do it anyway. For some reason I don't want to leave his side. At least not yet anyway.

I pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat at the side of his bed and, decided to be bold and took his hand in my own. We both blushed at this but I didn't want to let go, so I didn't

After a few minutes of silence I heard his small voice ask "Why...?"

I bit my lower lip. "It's not f-fare how th-they treat y-you Gaara-sama. I know h-how it f-feels and it's n-not nice is-s i-it?"

"You know...?" He was clearly interested, but I didn't really want to talk about my past right now. So I shook my head and hoped that Gaara-sama would understand. And he did because he gave a small nod before looking up at the ceiling.

"Alright, your siblings said that they would be here as soon as possible. Now lets give you a check over Sabaku-san." The nurse said coming through the white door and disturbing the peaceful silence.

oOoOoOoOo

It had taken the nurse around fifteen minuets to do the check on Gaara-sama. She cleaned his cuts, put this weird cream on his bruises and checked to see if his bones were broken. Thankfully there were no broken bones, but he did have a bruised rib and a twisted ankle.

And throughout the check up, I didn't let go of Gaara-sama's hand. In fact he seemed to squeeze it now and again, and I would squeeze back and smile at him.

"Alright. I'll let you get some sleep while your waiting for your siblings to arrive." The nurse told Gaara-sama. She turned to me and said "And you should be getting back to class. I know there's only one lesson left, but we need to let Sabaku-san have some rest."

I was about to nod even though I didn't really want to leave his side, until Gaara-sama said "She's staying. I want her to stay."

Both the nurse and myself were surprised at this, but the nurse just sighed and nodded before going out through the door. She clearly didn't have the time to be arguing with Garra-sama now.

It was silent again, but it was a comfortable silence.

"I w-wonder if y-your s-sibling's lo-ok anything like y-you." I said. He looked at me and smiled a small smile.

"We don't look anything alike. And if you want to know, I have and older brother and an older sister." It was the most I had ever heard him talk before and I found myself smiling at that. I really liked his voice for some reason.

I nodded and was about to say something else, but the door slammed open before I could say anything.

"Where's my baby bro!" In front of me stood a blond haired woman with four ponytails in her hair and had the same colored eyes as Gaara-sama. And behind her was a boy that looked a year or two younger than her with brown spiky hair and also had the same eyes as the woman and Gaara-sama. This must be his siblings.

"He's right in front of you, Butch!" The male rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Don't call me Butch, make-up boy!"She shouted back.

"It's not make-up! It's face paint!"

"I don't see a difference! Right Gaara?" The woman looked over at Gaara-sama and so did the male that looked as red as a stop sign. He must be really angry and insulted I guess. Then their eyes landed on me. Then they went down to our linked hands and widened. They did that a few more times until I was really red. The woman seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was at that moment and decided to break the silence.

"Well, introduce us lil' bro!"

I heard Gaara-sama sigh before saying "Hinata, these are my siblings, Temari and Kunkuro. Temari and Kunkuro, this is Hinata."

"Uh...It's n-nice t-to meet you." I said. This got the older woman to take a thinking pose as she kept saying over and over again "Hinata... where have I heard that name before...?"

She's heard my name before, but from where?

"AH! I know now! Gaara was..." she stopped short at Gaara-sama's death glare that was directed straight towards her. "You know what... never mind." Why was Gaara-sama glaring at his sister? What was his sister going to say?

"Uh... I-I really s-should be going n-now." I said getting up. "I-It was nice m-meeting y-you." I said to Temari and Kunkuro.

"Yeah. You too." They both said at the same time, which got them to glare at each other. I smiled. You don't see many siblings these days that are as close as these three. I could just feel how close they were. I knew Gaara-sama felt better and more open with them around and it was nice to know that at least he wasn't totally alone.

I went to leave, but once again my arm was caught on something. I turned around and found it was the same hand as before, which meant "G-Gaara-sama is th-there anything you n-need?" I asked him politely. I saw him shaking his head from side to side. "W-What is it t-then?" I saw him biting is lower lip, which I found cute, and I could see he was struggling to say something to me.

"Ah... Thank... you." He said it quietly, but it was loud enough for me to hear, and by the shocked looks on his siblings faces they had heard too. 'He musn't say thank you very often... ' I couldn't help but think.

"N-No problem. J-Just get b-better s-soon." I couldn't control my own body. My body was moving towards him and no matter how hard I tried to pull back, my body wouldn't respond. And before I knew it, I had kissed his tattoo and ran out of there before they could see my reddening face.

oOoOoOoOo

Did that just happen...? 'Coz if this is just a dream I never want to wake up... my Hina-hime had just kissed me! It my not have been on the lips, but it was definitely a start! I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I brought my hand up to my tattoo where she had kissed me.

"Aww! I knew I was right! You are in love lil' bro!" Temari shouted while punching her fists in the air.

I had completely forgotten that my siblings were still here. Temari looked really happy for me as she kept talking about how this was all so romantic... blah blah blah! And Kunkuro looked... proud? Yeah. I guess, but he also had a sort of perverted look.

"So... is that all you guys have done so far?" Kunkuro is going to die!

"Shut it Kunkuro!" I shouted while going a lovley shade of red.

oOoOoOoOo

I walked along the pavement as I made my way home.

I didn't have to rush home today. I didn't need to pick up my siblings so I was happy. Neji-nii-san is taking care of them for most of the day which I'm so thankful for. I love Hinabi-chan and Yahiko-chan so much, but it's hard to take care of them when you have no mother or father to help you.

Sure I have a dad, but he only comes home when he feels like it. But he hasn't been home in months, which I am so thankful for. I hate it when he's home because he takes everything out on me. He even tells me that I'm the reason for my mothers death... But it wasn't my fault... If onl-

I was brought out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone "S-Sorry." I mumbled before looking up.

I wish I hadden't looked up... In front of me was Sakura, Ino and TenTen.

I shot up off the ground, and my plan was to run as fast and as far away from them as I could, but I couldn't move. 'Oh God damn it move!' I shouted to myself in my mind.

Sakua seemed to have a scowl on her face, and behind her Ino and TenTen had looks or worry on theirs. I gulped hard. I knew this was going to happen, so I'll just have to take whatever Sakura gives to me.

She walked up to me and grabbed me by my hoodie and brought me close to her face. I like my personal space, so I tried to move my head as far as I could way from her own, but I soon stopped as she gave me a death glare. "What the hell was that back there!?" She haddn't shouted it. It was more like a hiss through clenched teeth.

"U-Uh... I- y-you... I-I mea-"

"Shut up!" She seemed to look thoughtful for a moment before she continued "I'm going to give you one chance. Only because I like you." After she said that she brought one of her long nails to my face and scrammed me across my cheek, down to my chin. Then she dropped me and I ended up on the floor again.

My face burned from where she had scrammed me and I put my hand to my bleeding cheek, and looked up with a dumbfounded expression on my face.

"I'm giving you one more chance. Stay the hell away from the loner and we won't fall out. Got it!?" She shouted. I hated the fact that she was looking down at me. It made me feel small and weak so I stood up, but I knew I could never talk back to her, so I just nodded.

"Good." And she walked away, signaling TenTen and Ino to go with.

They both mouthed the words "Sorry" to me before taking off after Sakura.

I walked back home in a daze. The only thing going through my mind was 'Sakura is crazy... but I can't talk to Gaara-sama anymore.' The last thought made me sad. I thought that he would have made a great friend.

* * *

Chappy 3 done! Yay! Ugh it's so depressing! D/W it will start to get happier through out the next chappys! Oh yeah and don't forget to R&R plz! 


	4. Will You Be My Friend?

A/N: Ok... It's not that I hate Sakura... It's just that she's my least fav Naruto character out of the girls... and, well it's easer for me to make her mean, than the others...so... yeah...

Anyways, enjoy chappy 4!!

Disclaimer: - sigh - I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 4: Will You Be My Friend?

xxx

I walked to my last class of the day, Art with Kurenai-sensei, with my head down, my waist length hair covering my face, or more like the scar on my face. I had been able to cover it up with make-up, and no one has noticed it so far... but I still want to make sure no one will notice... just encase. I don't want to tell everyone that Sakura was the one that did this to me.

So far I have been able to avoid Gaara-sama, but he is in my next class. It's not that I don't want to be his friend or anything, because I really want to, I just don't want Gaara-sama or myself getting hurt because of it.

But that was the problem. For some reason I really want to be Gaara-sama's friend. It's frustrating. He hasn't left my mind since the incident with Sakura while I was walking home yesterday.

I sighed as I saw the classroom door come into my view. 'I know Gaara-sama hates me now, but maybe it's for the best. We can't be friends anyway, well we could be friends... If I wasn't so scared to stand up to Sakura that is...'

My breath caught in my throat as I looked up and saw him.

"G-Gaara-sama..." I whispered.

He was only a few inches from my face and I felt the heat rush to my face and my heart beat got faster and faster until I thought that it would burst out of my chest. And the same butterfly feeling that I felt yesterday when our eyes met come back once again.

Tears came to my eyes as I saw the look in his eyes. He had lost all hope... I had given him false hope that maybe I could be his friend.

'I think I've broken him...'

My legs started shaking as his hand came towards my face. He genitally grasped my chin and tilted my head to one side. My eyes widened when I finally knew what he was looking at... My scar!

His sea green eyes narrowed and stared at my scar. His face that was usually blank was now twisted with rage and I felt his grip on my chin tighten a bit more.

After what felt like an eternity to me I finally plucked up my courage and whispered again "Gaara-sama?"

His eyes slowly turned to my own and I found out that I couldn't look into his eyes without tears threatening to fall. So I tried to turn my gaze to the ground, but he wouldn't let me. I was forced to look into his broken eyes.

His face softened as he let the grip around my chin loosen and whispered "Sorry..." to me.

Before I could ask why, I felt his lips lightly brush my scar, before letting go of my chin and turning around and into the classroom.

I touched my cheek where he has kissed me. It was tingling and I felt all warm inside. One tear slipped down my face as I remembered his eyes. I really did break him, didn't I? But then why would he be saying sorry to me...?

I shook my head and walked into class before I was late and took a seat in the back of the room.

oOoOoOoOo

I can't believe someone has hurt her! How dare they touch my Hina-hime!

I was full of rage and anger when I had seen the scar on her face which she has clearly tried to hide with make-up. I wanted to know who it was that would dare touch her and kill them... boy or girl I don't give a damn, but I know it's not what my Hina-hime would want. That's why she has chosen Sakura's group over me...

I can't say that I'm not hurt... of course I'm fucking hurt! But I can't do anything about it. It's what she has decided and I don't want my Hina-hime to ever be unhappy. And so I'm just going to have to suck it up and try to get on with my crappy life.

I heard the bell ring, signaling that it was finally the end of the day.

I got my books and walked out quickly so that I wouldn't bump into my Hina-hime. I couldn't see her right now. I know that if I do then I would pick her up and shake her until she told me who gave her that scar so that I could kill them.

I got to my locker and opened it with ease and quickly grabbed my books.

I couldn't help but think of when I had kissed her cheek. I had wanted to kiss her on the lips... but I knew that would be going to far and I only wanted to give her a peck on the cheek, like she did on my tattoo.

I smirked. I could still feel her lips on my tattoo and it made my forehead tingle just thinking about it.

I was about to close my locker, when I felt a hand ruffly grab my shoulder and spin me around so fast that I fell back into the lockers and I dropped my books.

I looked up and saw Sasuke-dope and his sissy "followers" standing around me, smirking.

oOoOoOoOo

I sighed as I got up from my seat. I saw that Gaara-sama had rushed out of class and only hoped that he would be okay. He wasn't the only one hurting because of my decision. I want to be Gaara-sama's friend so badly, but Sakura...

I bit my lip as I walked out of the class and headed for my locker.

Maybe I had made the wrong decision... Gaara-sama seems to be so nice and kind and gentle, even though he looks the complete opposite. And yet I'm stuck with a moody bitch that always gets her way, no matter what.

I got to my locker and opened it up and took all of my books out. I then closed it and headed for the stairs, which then lead to the door. But as I got closer to the stairs I could hear muttering and cursed words being shouted at. I heard laughing and a sound that sounded like someone was in pain...

I gasped and dropped my books. The only person I know that gets beaten up in this school so badly is... "GAARA-SAMA!" I shouted as I past the stairs to where the noises were getting louder and louder. I turned the corner and saw...

Gaara-sama was sitting against the lockers with one arm up in defense as a punch was being thrown by Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba were each side of him and kicking him now and again when they thought it would be funny. Shikamaru and Shino seemed to be the only ones that were not involved. Shikamaru was leaning on the lockers opposite the fight while muttering under his breath "This is such a drag..." and "Troublesome's" while Shino stood far away, looking as though he was ashamed of his own friends for what they were doing.

Something was building inside me and I had never felt it before. It kept coming and coming until... I snapped.

"GET AWAY FROM GAARA!" I shouted while running in between Gaara-sama and the next punch Sasuke was about to lay on him.

Time had seemed to stop at this moment. Shikamaru and Shino looked over at me from where they were. Naruto and Kiba stopped just before they were about to kick him again. I could feel Gaara-sama's intense gaze on my back and my eyes blazed into Saskue's. Daring him to disobey me.

Then time started again as Sasuke stood up straight and smirked at me before saying "Well, well. What will Sakura think when I tell her this?" If he thinks he can get me that way then he's even more of a prick than I already thought.

"I don't give a damn, Sasuke! This is just wrong what your doing to Gaara-sama!" Forget stuttering! I'm to pissed! "Leave before I tell the principle." I stood my ground. I wasn't going to back down anymore. Gaara-sama needed me and I need him!

Sasuke frowned at this before turning on his heel and making a hand gesture for the rest of his "followers" to follow him.

I let out a breath that I haddn't realize I had been holding and a smile of triumph made it's way on my face.

Before Sasuke turned the corner he shouted to me "Just remember... Sakura will know about this." Yeah well let her know! I had finally stood up to someone!

I came back to reality when I heard something moving around behind me. I looked to see Gaara-sama was trying to stand up.

"O-Oh, Gaara-sama! L-Let me h-help you!" So much for forgetting stuttering.

I helped him to his feet and he gave a nod as a thank you while using the lockers to lean on as he held his stomach. "D-Did th-they hurt y-you badly, G-Gaara-sama?" I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice.

He looked at me and gave a small, sad smile and said "Nah. They just winded me. Hit me in my bruised rib..."

I gasped and ran over to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders and asking "Are yo-you s-sure you o-okay? It m-must have h-hurt if th-they hit you there!" I saw him turning red and guessed it was because of me. "S-Sorry." I said unwrapping my arm around his shoulders.

He shook his head while saying "I'm okay... really. But, thank you for standing up for me. Your the only person who ever has..."

I smiled the sweetest smile I could before asking timidly "A-Ah... G-Gaara-sama. D-Do you w-want to come w-with m-me to p-pick m-my s-siblings up f-from school?" Please say yes... Please say yes!

He looked completely taken aback by what I had just asked, but I'm not surprised. He's never had any friends before, but he will make some soon...

"Uh... sure." he answered. I gave him a bright smile before taking his tanned hand into my own pale hand and dragging him out of the school.

oOoOoOoOo

I can't believe it. I seriously can't believe it! My Hina-hime is holding my hand in public! She isn't ashamed to be around me... she really is my angel!

We are outside a big building - not as big as our school - waiting for her siblings to come out from school. My Hina-hime had told me that she has a sister that was nine years old and a little brother that was five years old.

"Uh... when are they coming out?" We had been waiting here for about fifteen minutes now. You do get bored after a while.

"Ah! T-There they a-are! H-Hanabi-chan! Yahiko-chan!" she shouted. She was waving her free hand wildly in the air and she had a big smile plastered on her face. She looked beautiful to me...

A girl with long coffee colored hair and the same eyes as my Hina-hime came running over with a little boy holding her hands. My eyebrows knotted in confusion as a watched the little boy who my Hina-hime said is named Yahiko run with his sister. He was clearly not a Hyuuga. He had light brown hair and his light blue eyes shined with joy as he saw my Hina-hime.

"Hinata-nee-chan!" He squealed with joy as he let go of Hanabi's hand and ran into her open arms. He laughed and squealed with joy as my Hina-hime picked him up and she hugged him to her. 'If only that was me...' I didn't mean to think that!

"Hey, Hinata-nee-chan, who's the boy? Your boooooyfrieeeeeeeend?" Oh God! Her sister has spotted me already!

My Hina-hime turned a bright shade of red and shook her head frantically from side to side. "N-No H-Hanabi-chan! This is G-Gaara-sama."

The little Yahiko kid looked towards me and blinked a few times before a huge smile crossed his face as he wiggled out of Hina-hime's grip and ran towards me. He hugged my leg while piratically yelling "I-It's nice to meet you! My name is Yahiko!" He giggled as he let go of my leg and took hold of Hina-hime's sister's hand.

My Hina-hime giggled too before saying "Y-Yahiko l-likes meeting n-ew people." Ah. That explained it."Cumon th-then. We'll walk G-Gaara-sama home first b-before going home." Both her siblings squealed as they took off in front of us. My Hina-hime took my hand once again.

I wonder why Yahiko doesn't look a thing like his sister's... I thought all Hyuuga's have those grayish-lavender eyes...?

"I-I guess your w-wondering w-why Yahiko-chan doesn't l-look a th-thing like m-me..." Hina-hime can read my thoughts!

I nodded.

"We-Well, you s-see he's n-not a Hyuuga. When I w-was t-ten, I f-found Yahiko, who w-was only two a-at the-the time, in an a-ally all by h-himself. He has b-been abandoned. And s-so I d-decided to a-adopt him as a-a little b-brother." She finished with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

My mouth was hanging open. That's it. I have honestly never met anybody like my Hina-hime before. She's so selfless! She puts everyone before her. Not caring what she had to do, as long as it pleases everyone else! "Wow..." I whispered, but she picked it up.

"W-Wow?" she asked while tilting her head to the side like a puppy. She's so cute.

Before I could even open my mouth Yahiko was clinging to Hima-hime, with Hanabi behind him. "Hinata-nee-chan! I wanna play in the sakura petals! pleeeeeeaseeeeee!" He whined.

I heard her sigh but gave in "Okay, Okay." She said. I smiled. She didn't stutter...

oOoOoOoOo

"Cumon, G-Gaara-sama!" I said before dragging him over to the sakura petals.

They were everywhere. I love sakura trees so much. Their so beautiful. I stood with my back against the tree, while still holding Gaara-sama's hand, and watched as my siblings I love and adore so much run around enjoying themselves.

Gaara-sama looked like he was in deep thought and I came up with an idea.

I slipped my hand out of his... and he didn't notice. Gosh, he really is in deep thought.

I stood a few feet infront of him and knelt down and started picking up a bunch of sakura petals. Still he didn't notice...

'I'll get him to notice me now' Was my last thought as I threw as much as I could of my sakura petals in his face. He seemed shocked and surprised and I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the look on his face. Too bad that when I was laughing, I didn't see the devilish grin on his face.

And before I knew it I had petals coming straight at me, catching me square on in the face.

And so our sakura petal fight began. With my siblings joining in a few minutes into the game.

oOoOoOoOo

I sat down while trying to stop myself from laughing anymore than I already am. I haven't been able to stop. Gaara-sama is so funny! I wish everyone could see this side of him, then they would know how great and wonderful he really is.

Gaara-sama has finally dropped out of the game now and is heading towards me. I can see that my siblings still have enough energy in them to play, so I leave them for a little longer. "Your siblings never seem to stop!" He had a smile on his face! A real genuine smile! And it looked so handsome on him! I have to get him smiling more often...

"Y-Yeah. Their a-always like th-this..." I told him as he sat down next to me.

We sat in silence for a while until I decided to break it "Gaara-sama?"

He turned his head towards me while saying "Hmm?"

I started playing with my fingers. A-Ah... W-Well, y-you see. I-I w-was just wo-wondering why y-you said s-sorry to me e-earlier t-today in s-school?"

I heard him sigh. "Look. Whoever gave that to you was obviously angry that you helped me yesterday. So it's my fault for letting you help me... I should have pushed you away..." I gasped when I heard this.

"G-Gaara-sama! I-It's not your f-fault! I wa-wanted to help y-you and s-so I did. E-Even if you h-had pushed m-me away I would s-still have helped y-you!" He looked shocked at my words, and I was pretty shocked too. Although I meant every single one of them!

After a moment or two of silence, his genuine smile came back to his face as he said "Thank you, for everything... Hinata."

This is it Hinata! You have to ask him now! NOW!!

"Ga-Gaara-sa... kun?"

"Hmm?" he said again still looking at me with his smile on his face. I bit my lip. 'Just get it over and done with!'

"Will you be my friend?"

* * *

YAY! I did it! Chappy 4 done! Plz R&R! 


	5. Fight at School

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I've had so many!! I feel so luved!!! Here's chappy 5!!

Disclaimer: Still no Naruto for me...

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 5: Fight at School

xxx

I am walking to Gaara-kun's house. It's about... uh... 8:00 am and he made me promise yesterday under the sakura tree that I would come to call him for school the next day. So here I am. I've been walking for about fifteen minutes and I should be at his house in the next five.

I sighed happily as I replayed the scene under the sakura tree yesterday.

oOoOoOoFlashBackoOoOoOoOo

"Will you be my friend?" Great. I didn't stutter.

"Yes!" Gaara-kun said instantly and I let go of the breath I had been holding. 'I've never wanted to be someone's friend as much as I've wanted to be Gaara-kun's before...' I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist.

I went ten shades of red and I thought I was going to faint. Gaara-kun had wrapped his arms around me and is now holding me close to him, with him whispering over and over "Thank you." They were only for me to hear I know. I liked his low voice whispering into my ear. It makes shivers go up and down my spin... I wonder what it could mean, if it means anything at all?

I wrapped my arms around him and giggled lightly. "I-It's Okay, really! I s-should b-be thanking you for wanting to be my f-friend!" I reassured him, as I let him rest his forehead on my shoulder.

He chuckled lightly and heard him whisper in almost an inaudible voice "Your not stuttering so much."

I went an even brighter red and just to make it worse my little sister just Had to shout out for everyone to hear "Awwwww! My nee-chan and Gaara-kun are in LOVE!" If it was possible I went an even brighter red. But that wasn't the end of it...

With everyone staring at him, Yahiko-chan danced around us singing "Nee-chan and Gaara-kun sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First co-" He couldn't finish though because Gaara-kun had quickly let go of me and had grabbed Yahiko-chan and put a hand in front of his mouth to muffle his words.

It is nice that I'm not the only one bright red. Gaara-kun is the same color as his hair!

"I-I'm going to-to die of e-embarrassment." I mumbled once everyone had stopped "Aww"ing and laughing and had gone back to their business.

oOoOoOoEndFlashBackoOoOoOo

I'm blushing just thinking about Gaara-kun hugging me! Why!?

'What's he doing to me...?'

I smiled. I've finally made it to his house.

I opened the small golden gate and walked up the path towards the door. Once I got to the door I timidly tapped the door and waited for an answer. About a moment or so later the door slammed open and I was greeted with a way-to-hyper-for-mornings Temari smiling down at me, showing her sparkly white teeth.

"Hinata-chan? Your here to walk with Gaara to school, right?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "Just one sec I'll get him!" Her smile didn't leave her face as she turned her back to me and shouted in a overhyper high pitched voice "GAARA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE NOW! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS WAITING FOR YOU!" I blushed scarlet. Me, Gaara-kun's girlfriend??

"DAMN IT TEMARI-NEE-CHAN I'LL BE DOWN NOW!" I heard Gaara-kun's usually quiet voice shout down to Temari.

I heard the blond woman in front of me sigh before turning back towards me. "A-Ah... T-Temari-c-chan! I'm n-n-not G-Gaara-kun's... ah... G-Girlfriend!" 'Though I don't think it would be bad to be his girlfriend...'

Her smile just got bigger as she put her hand on my shoulder and said "All in good time, Hina-chan." 'Hina-chan?'

"H-Hina-chan?" I asked her.

She nodded "Yeah, your the only person who has ever been my baby bro's friend before so I think that we should be friends too." I nodded at this. I liked the idea of getting to know Gaara-kun's siblings more. "So, I can call you Hina-chan and you can call me... Temari-nee-chan." She grinned

"T-Temari-nee-c-chan!? Bu-" Temari'-nee-chan' interrupted me.

"I get it! You and Gaara dont go out... yet." I blushed at this but said nothing. "But I've always wanted a little sister and your perfect to be my little sister!"

I sighed. "O-Okay. I-I'll call y-you Temari-nee-chan."

Her grin turned into another brilliant smile and I couldn't help but smile shyly back. "Okay. I'm ready. Let's go Hinata-chan." Gaara-kun said coming down the stairs, then grabbed my hand and shut the front door before Temari-nee-chan had a chance to say good bye to us.

oOoOoOoOo

We're at the entrance of the building... just staring at it.

I want to go in and get this day over with, and hope to God that Sasuke-dope and the Pink Slut leave my Hina-hime and me alone.

I want to get away from Hina-hime... maybe pretend that we're not friends inside school. Just to make life easier for her. Maybe if I inch away from her... she seems to be staring at the building thoughtfully and it would be an easy escape for me...

But, being as selfish as I am, I take her hand in my own and give her a reassuring smile. Or as reassuring as my smiles get!

My Hina-hime takes the first step, but I'm right there beside her. I open the entrance to the school and we walk in, still holding hands and... just my luck! The corridors are crowded. And the damn door entrance was so loud and squeaky that it make all of our class'mates' look up.

I gulped hard.

Everyone had gone silent. There was no noise. Everyone had a blank look on their faces, making it too difficult to tell what they were thinking.

My Hina-hime took the first step again, and I felt her tug on my arm to follow her. Which I did, while eying every student, hoping that they would not hurt her. I frowned. 'I won't let them hurt her.' I thought. 'She is too precious to me.' With that thought in my mind, I started to death glare at everyone, making their eyes widen and turn their backs to us and pretend to be doing something.

I smiled, satisfied.

We walked to her locker and she got her books out.

"G-Gaara-kun?" My angel called my name as she got the last of her books out, her head turned slightly toward me. "Yeah?"

She gave me a big smile, which just had to make my heart beat faster, and said "I-I th-think that w-we're doing g-great s-so far. We h-haven't e-even seen S-Sakura yet!" I smiled back at her but her smile soon vanished, and I could see fear in her lavender tinted eyes.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I-I s-s-spoke to s-soon..." she whispered. What was she talking about?

I tilted my head to the side, just like a puppy would, as if telling her I didn't understand. She shook her head and pointed behind me. So I turned around and saw... DAMN! It was the Pink Slut and the other two! And to make it even worse, Sasuke-dope was with them too. And Pink Slut had spotted us and was now stomping her way over to us.

When they all got to us the Pink Slut spoke - well more shouted than spoke - "What the hell do you think your doing!? Hanging around with HIM!" She shouted at my Hina-hime while pointing one of her fingers at me. I noticed that her nails were pretty long, and knew that she was the one that had hurt my Hina-hime! That bitch! I want to kill her so much, but I'm somehow holding it down and I still have my blank face on.

When Hina-hime said nothing, I noticed that Pink Slut was moving closer to her. 'Your not hurting her again you fucking whore!' I thought as I moved in front of my Hina-hime. Out of Pink Slut's view.

I glared down at her. Daring her to hurt MY Hina-hime!

"Get out of my way you BASTERED!" She screeched the last word out, which even got Sasuke-dope to flinch. But I didn't move. I wasn't going to let her hurt my only friend.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head slightly to see Hina-hime was moving in front of me! What the hell!? I tried to pull her back behind me, but she wouldn't budge. She stood firmly in her place, with a glare, that I thought my Hina-hime would never be able to put on her face, and sent it straight to Pink Slut.

"Y-You... S-Stop trying t-to..." She stopped for a moment and I guessed she was trying to muster up all of her courage. She gritted her teeth. "Stop trying to get everything your own way! Y-You hurt Gaara-kun f-for no reason at all and I think that i-it's just horrible what you do to him... y-you made him go through such nasty things in-in his life, only for your own entertainment! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I stood there gobbed smacked. She had stood up for me so many times and she barley stutters while doing so. I feel all different kinds of emotions running through me right now. Pride and Acceptance were among them, but the one that stood out the most for me was Love. My love for her. I just want to take her in my arms and kiss her so much!

I saw Pink Slut was about to retaliate, but someone stopped her... Sasuke-dope...

He stood in front of Pink Slut and looked down at Hina-hime, who didn't even blink. She is actually quite good at giving a death glare...

Sasuke-dope looked at me and... Oh God! Not That smirk again! What the hell was he planning this time!?

"You know, Sabaku. Nearly everyone at school knows how you really feel about Hinata-chan." I eyes widened. He couldn't possibly know that I love her! I gritted my teeth, giving him a death glare before saying "What the hell are you talking about, Uchiha?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He sneered as he walked closer towards me and Hina-hime.

"W-What's he t-talking about G-Gaara-kun?" Hina-hime was back to her old self. 'Oh fuck! She can't know how I feel for her! It will rewen the only friendship I've ever had!'

"I don't know!" I told her while still glaring at Sasuke-dope, showing just how much I hate him.

"So you haven't told her yet?" He asked coming even closer to us, standing right in front of Hina-hime. "Let's see how he reacts to this." The next thing I knew Sasuke-dope had spun my Hina-hime around to face me and put his arms around her waist from behind and started kissing her cheek.

'THAT FUCKING BASTERED' Was my last thought before I leaped onto Sasuke-dope, landing a punch in his gut, making him fall to the floor.

And so our fight began...

oOoOoOoOo

I gasped. What is Gaara-kun going!? He's just gotten into a fight with the most strongest boy in the school! What is he thinking!?

Although I have to admit... It's so sweet that he is fighting for me. The anger on his face when Sasuke had kissed my cheek has defiantly got me wondering about him... What was Sasuke talking about when he asked Gaara-kun if he had told me his True feelings? I don't get it...

Before I had anymore time to think, I suddenly felt pain shooting from my head all around my body. I vaguely realized that Sakura had taken hold of my hair and had pulled me onto the floor. She let go of my hair and kicked me in my side making my roll into the lockers. 'Ouch...'

My body was burning with pain.

I noticed that there was now a huge group of people now chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT!" over and over again, and could see that Gaara-kun and Sasuke were still fighting fiercely. Gaara-kun was not backing down this time...

I got back up on shaky legs. Sakura grabbed my arm in and iron like grip. "You had a chance to be in MY group!" She shouted in my face "But you decided to go with the loser... with... with... IT!" She screamed.

Something was building inside of me. It was the same feeling I had just before I had shouted at Sasuke. I kept building and building until once again... I snapped.

"GAARA-KUN IS NOT AN "IT". GAARA-KUN IS A "HE"!" I screamed on top of my voice, making everyone look this way and making Gaara-kun and Sasuke stop fighting and stare at me and Sakura. Although I hardly noticed with all the rage and anger I'm in at the moment.

And before I could stop myself, I did the most bravest thing ever!

I.

Punched.

Sakura.

oOoOoOoOo

'I can't believe someone had actually told Principle Tsunade that we had gotten into a fight...'

My Hina-hime, myself and Sasuke-dope are sitting in Principle Tsunade's office. Hina-hime had hit Pink Slut right in her big fat forehead and had actually knocked her out! The Pink Slut must have said something really bad to get my Hina-hime to her punch her so hard. I just wonder what...

Tsunade it sitting behind her desk, with us on the opposite side. She had her chin rested in her entwined hands and was looking at each of us, as if enjoying the fear in our eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend all of you. Including Sakura. About a week should teach you. Which means I'm going to have to call all of your parents and inform them of what happened." Tsunade spoke.

I saw my Hina-hime stiffen when she said the last part. I wonder why...? I've never met any of her parents, only her siblings, and she'd never mentioned them to me before.

"You are all dismissed. Go home." She told us.

I took my Hina-hime's hand in my own and walked out. Sasuke-dope walked off, as if not noticing our precents but I don't mind. I'll kill the fucking prick the next time he touches MY Hina-hime. I looked down at her to see that she was still stiff and she was in deep thought.

We walked out of school, then I turned to her, making her look up at me, and I asked "Hinata-chan, what's wrong? Has it got to do with your parents?"

* * *

Okay that's the 5th chappy done! Yay! Tell me if it was good 'coz i was kinda stuck on this chappy plz. R&R!! 


	6. You'll Never Leave My Sight Again

A/N: Okay here's chappy 6! And Hiashi is in this chappy and he's a bastard! (hehe) Anyway fanx for the reviews and R&R for me plz!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 6: You'll Never Leave My Sight Again

xxx

"So? Has it got to do with your parents?" Gaara-kun asked me

I gulped hard and knew Gaara-kun had seen me do it. How was I supposed to tell him about my parents? Or well... parent... I only have a father. My mother has been dead for nine years and I still haven't gotten over it.

"A-Ah... G-Gaara-kun it's Parent. N-Not Parents." I told him.

His eyes widened and he started spilling out apologies to me. I put my hands in front of me to stop him. "I-It's o-okay! You didn't n-know! Please s-stop apologizing!"

He nodded his head once and I knew he was uncomfortable. So, seeing my chance to change the topic, I said "Where a-are we g-going, Gaara-kun?" I took his hand in mine and began to walk anywhere, waiting for Gaara-kun to answer.

"Uh... I guess we could go to my house. Temari-nee-chan will be at work, but Kankuro-nii-san should be there." He said.

I nodded. I didn't mind going to his house. Although I would have like it if Temari-nee-chan was there. She seems so nice and she does want to get to know me better "W-When will T-Temari-nee-chan b-be f-finishing work?"

He raised an invisible eyebrow at me "Temari-'nee-chan'?" I blushed. He looked amused.

"S-She told m-me to-to called her th-that!" I said defending myself. I saw him blush a little but it's most probably because he's hot. I mean, he's wearing a hoddie and it's boiling outside! Even I've left my baggy jacket in the house!

"Anyway..." Gaara-kun began after shaking his head from side to side, as though trying to block out an image or thought in his head "In answer to your question, she should be home around 5:30 pm tonight."

I nodded trying to keep the disappointment from my face. 'Maybe next time...'

I don't know why I want to get to know Gaara-kun's older sister so much. 'Maybe it's because she could be like a mother to me. Maybe I could finally have a mother figure in my life after nine years of waiting...?' The thought made me smile and made Gaara-kun make a weird face at me.

oOoOoOoOo

We're inside my house, sitting on my sofa and watching TV. Nothing good is on seeming everyone is in school and the good programs only come on later in the afternoon. So me and my Hina-hime are just flicking through the channels, tying to find something suitable to watch.

"Damn it! There's nothing on! I can't believe we have to do this for a whole week!" I shouted while chucking the remote on the floor and glaring at it, as though I would scare it so much it would magically make itself find a good program for me and Hina-hime.

Hina-hime sat beside me, giggling at my outburst.

"W-Well... wh-what's the t-time Gaara-kun?" I heard her ask me.

I looked at my watch and read it "3:00 pm. Why?" I heard her gasp.

"I-I have to-to pick up m-my s-siblings!" She shouted while jumping up and of my sofa and running around the living room looking for her shoes and school books. I smirked. It was defiantly entertaining watching my Hina-hime.

I got up when I saw that she had found them. "I'll come with you. I have nothing better to do." I saw her give me a thankful smile which, of course, made my heart do a little flutter and we both put our shoes on.

"KANKURO-NII-SAN. I'M GOING OUT. BE BACK LATER." I shouted up the stairs to my older brother who is in his room. I heard a sort of grunting noise, and knew that that would be the best good bye I would get out of Kankuro-nii-san.

"C'mon then." I told her taking her hand and walking out of the door.

We seem to do that alot. Hold eachother's hand. I love how her perfectly tiny hand fits into my bigger hand. She seems to like it too seeming as she was the one who started holding my hand first. Not that I'm complaining! I love it! Every time I hold her hand I feel as though an electric current had just gone shooting up my arm and around my body. I wonder if she feel's it too...?

I looked at her. She had a small sime on her perfect face and she looked like she was enjoying the silence that we seem to share alot. I like it too. Usually girls chatter too much and it's really annoying, but my Hina-hime seems to like silence as much as myself.

I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell her that I love her. Sasuke-dope had been so close to spilling my secret! I would've died if she had found out that way! I would rather tell her myself then let that twat tell her for me!

I sighed. But would she feel the same way? I have honestly no idea how she feels for me. I know she thinks of me as her best friend 'coz she's told me... but could she actually think that I could be more than her friend?

"W-We're h-here Gaara-kun." My Hina-hime told me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked looking around. We were in front of the same building as yesterday. "Oh yeah!"

She giggled. I raised my would-have-been eyebrow at her "What?"

"Y-You really were i-in deep th-thought! I-I noticed when w-we were walking bu-but decided to l-leave y-you alone." She said to me. "Wh-What were you th-thinking about a-anyway?" I blushed 'You' I thought.

Before I had time to tell her a lie, I heard her siblings calling our names. I noticed my Hina-hime's face lite up as soon as she saw them. 'Now if only her face would light up as much when she sees me...'

oOoOoOoOo

Once we said goobye to Gaara-kun, we left his house and headed home.

I don't know what's wrong with me lately. Ever since I asked Gaara-kun to be my friend I've been feeling all weird around him. It is just like the time where he caught me staring at him back at the track, but even worse. When he holds my hand, a weird tingly feeling goes right up my arm and around my body. It's scary but I can't seem to ever let go. In fact I keep wanting more, so I hold his hand whenever I can. I think I like the feeling, but I have no idea what it means. All I know is that I've never felt this way around anyone before!

"Hina-nee-chaaaaan!?" Yahiko called out to me while tugging on my knee length skirt.

"Yes Yahiko-chan?" I never stutter around my siblings. I only stutter when I'm nerves. That's why I don't stutter too much around Gaara-kun, but I still stutter because of the feelings he makes me feel.

He stretched out his arms towards me while clenching and unclenching his fists, while using his too-adorable-for-words puppy dog face. I knew instantly that he wanted to be picked up and hugged.

I bet down to his level and picked him up and he cuddled as close as he could to me, digging his head into the crook of my neck as I started walking again, and to make sure Hanabi-chan didn't feel left out, I held Yahiko-chan in one hand and held out my other one for Hanabi-chan to latch onto. Which she did almost instently.

I love my siblings and will do anything for them. I think that was why I was so happy to know that Gaara-kun got on with his siblings. I can see that they are really close and I know that Gaara-kun would understand the bond that I have with my siblings.

But I have to admit I'm kinda scared. Sure Yahiko-chan has always been clingy, especially with me, but when he's this clingy it usually means that something bad is going to happen.

I don't know how he does it. It's like he has a sixth sense for these sort of things, and I thought of my father, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi Hyuuga is a scary man and Hanabi-chan looks the most like him.We used to be such a happy family when my mother was alive, but after my mother's murder he started taking out all of his loneliness and anger on me. I made sure he never hurt my siblings and I just took the punches and curses, happily knowing my siblings will be alright. Then when I was twelve years old, my father packed up and left, only coming back now and again when he's angry to take it out on me. But I can't say he just deserted us. He still pays for the house and the food we eat, which I'm all to thankful for, and if the money get's too short my cousin Neji pitches in, no matter how many times I protest.

"H-Hinnna-nee-c-chan...?" Yahiko sniffed. 'Yup something defiantly was not right.'

As I was about to comfort him and tell him everything will be alright, Hanabi-chan whispered, just loud enough for me and Yahiko-chan to hear "Why is our front door open Nee-chan?"

'Father...' I thought.

I put Yahiko-chan down, even though he tried his hardest to stay latched on to me, and said "Hanabi-chan. Take Yahiko-chan to the park, and don't come back until I come and get you. Okay?"

I knew they both knew what I was about to get into. The only time I never go to the park with them is when Father is home. I just can't stand the fact that they will see me get beaten up by our own Father, and so I tell them to go to the park.

My teary eyed sister nodded before taking a struggling Yahiko-chan into her arms and running off to the park with him.

I turned on my heal and faced the door. I had this punishment coming, I just didn't think it would be so soon. Damn Sakura for being so punchable!!

I walked on shaky legs to the font door and opened it a little wider, just wide enough for me to get thought and closed the door silently. My heart was pounding against my chest and thought it would burst out of my chest any second! I turned with my back facing my door, only to meet identical eyes looking back at me.

"F-Fa-Father...?" I am shaking so badly!

In one swift movement he had me pinned to the door, his right hand squeezing my neck. I scratched at his hand. I had to breath! I was already feeling dizzy!!

"What's this I heard about you being suspended. FOR A WEEK!?" He yelled in my face, some of his spit landing on my face.

"P-P-Ple-easee... f-f-fath-father... ITWON'T HAPPENAGAIN!" I screamed the last part out because darkness was taking over me and I had to get that sentence out of me before I blacked out.

"DAMN FUCKING RIGHT IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!!" He slapped me roughly across the face before letting go of my neck, me landing on the floor next to his feet.

I fought for breath, taking in as much oxygen as I could get. "GET UP!" He roared at me, kicking me in the side making me roll down the narrow hall.

I shivered in fright and curled up in a ball as I saw my Father stalking his way over to me. My only thought was 'I haven't seen him so mad in a long time... This is going to hurt... How can I explain this to Gaara-kun...?'

oOoOoOoOo

'Please, please, please be alright Nee-chan!' I thought as I ran with little Yahiko-chan bawling into my summer dress.

"Plllleaseee Hanabi-n-n-nee-chaan! H-Hina-n-nee-chan will be h-hurt! W-We have to-to go back!" I heard my little brother whisper in my ear. I bit my lip. I wasn't going to the park! I've had enough of seeing Nee-chan hurt because of our Father! He must be stopped! And I know one person who will help us!!!

"Don't worry Yahiko-chan. We're going to help Hina-nee-chan! She's been through so much for us. It's time to help her!" I reassured him.

I felt Yahiko-chan smile in the crook of my neck

oOoOoOoOo

I stared blankly at the screen in front of me. I don't know what channel I'm on or what program I'm watching. I just can't get my Hina-hime out of my head! She just wont go away! She's the last thing I think of when I go to sleep at night, and the first thing I think of when I wake up... It sucks to be in love with a person so dense!

Temari-nee-chan just came back from work and she looked horrible. She looked so tired, and I made sure she went straight to bed. I don't want my Nee-chan to be ill, and neither does Kankuro-nii-san. After much fighting, she accepted and ran off to bed.

I sighed. Someone was banging on my door when my Nee-chan was trying to sleep!

I got up. 'Who ever it is better have a good reason for banging on my front door repeatedly!'

I opened the door and got ready to glare the glare of death to whoever dared to bang on my door so loud only to see nothing. My eyebrows knotted together and I was about to slam the door when I heard sniffling. I looked down to see...

"What are you two doing here? W-Why are you crying!?" I demanded. My Hina-hime's siblings were crying and I had a really bad feeling that Hina-hime was in trouble. My gut twisted and knotted together as I waited patiently for one of the to explain.

"It's m-my Father! He's beating Hinata-nee-chan up! You have to help us!!" Hinabi shouted out between sobs.

My eyes widened as rage and anger started flowing through my veins. Without thinking I pushed the sobbing sibling's into my house and quickly told them to tell my brother everything. After that I slammed the door before my brother tried to hold me back and ran out into the night.

oOoOoOoOo

I found my Hina-hime's house and saw the door was slightly ajar.

I ran in and without thinking I screamed out "HINATA!"

No answer.

I ran all around the house looking everywhere for her. There was no way anyone could actually beat my Hina-hime up for no reason! She was too kind and polite and beautiful! How could anyone want to hurt her!? She is perfect!!! PERFECT!!!! And it was her own father!

I ran up the stairs two at a time when I had finished looking around down stairs. I started to shake so badly. I just wanted to find her... No! I NEEDED to find her!

I looked in three rooms, and still no Hina-hime. I came to the last door. The only room left. She just had to be in this room!

My shaky hand reached for the door knob and I gently turned it and pushed the door open.

My eyes widened. Sitting in the corner of the room with her knees up to her chest, head resting on her knees and rocking back and forth was my Hina-hime. "Hina..." I whispered. I didn't know how to feel. Happy to find my Hina-hime or Terrified to see my Hina-hime in such a state.

Without thinking I ran over to her and wrapped my arms possessively around her. Trying to shield her from the world. Trying to make her feel protected.

"G-G-G-Gaa-aara... k-kun?" Her voice sounded too far away.

"Shhhh Hina... It's going to be alright. I'm here now. I'm here for you." I whispered to her, trying to find the right words to help her feel better. "I promise you'll never be hurt again. Your never leaving my sight ever again..." She clung onto me while stuttering her thank you's to me.

I picked her put bridle style while making gentle "Shhh"ing sounds, trying to ease her pain. "Your coming home with me."

oOoOoOoOo

I kicked my front door open and walked in. My Hina-hime had cried herslef to sleep while I was running home.

"T-TEMARI-NEE-CHAN!! KANKURO-NII-SAN!!" I couldn't help it anymore. I felt helpless and I hate feeling helpless. So I broke down. I started crying. It was something I haddn't done since I was six and thought I would never do again... I was wrong.

Temari-nee-chan and Kankuro-nii-san came running from the kitchen and took a second to look at us. I know just how shocked they were. Shocked to see bruises covering my Hina-himes body. Shocked to see me crying. Shocked to hear me begging for them to help.

Temari-nee-chan snapped out of it first. "Gaara. Bring her into the living room and lay her on the sofa. It's a good thing I made her siblings go to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms."

I nodded and quickly layed her down. My Nee-chan knew quiet a bit about medical crap so hopefully she'll know what to do with my Hina-hime. I sat down on the floor next to her bruised and slightly swollen face and grabbed her hand in mine. I'm still crying but I don't care. I just want her to be okay.

My siblings came in and Temari-nee-chan went straight to Hina-hime, and started to tend to her bruises. I am so thankful that she isn't bleeding anywhere.

I continued to sob silently while holding her tiny hand a little tighter. Then Kankuro-nii-san did something I thought he would never do. Sure, we were brother's and we were very close, but still, Kankuro-nii-san wasn't the type to do this. But he did. For my sake. My Nii-san walked over to me and knelt down beside me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, guiding my head to rest on his shoulder and made gentle "Shhh"ing noises, just like I did with my Hina-hime.

oOoOoOoOo

I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark blue room. It was dark outside, but still light enough to make out the color. It was very bare with only a table and a computer ontop of it, a desk chair and the bed which I am currently laying in. The bed covers were the same color of the room.

I tried to move but a shooting pain went straight through my body. I groaned quietly and somehow managed to roll onto my side, my back to the door.

The events of the last few hours ran through my mind. Or maybe it was days? Who knew how long I was out for.

I know that I'm in Gaara-kun's house because I remember him saying that he was taking me back to his house. With that in mind I tried to get back to sleep.

It took five minutes, but I was just about of drop off to sleep when I heard someone entering the room. The person shuffled into my room and closed the door lightly behind them. I stiffened. I couldn't help but think that maybe I was my Father coming back to hurt me some more. The person walked over to the queen sized bed where I am sleeping and I felt the bed drop. The person was sitting on the bed! I bit my lip from shouting out for Gaara-kun to come and help me. Then I felt the bed covers moved and an arm suddenly wrapped around my waist.

"Ah..." I decided to let whoever it was to know that I was awake.

I felt the body stiffen for a moment before relaxing again and bringing my back into the chest of the person.

"Don't worry Hina... It's only me." A voice I recognized said.

I smiled "Gaara-kun... Wh-What are you doing?" I was nerves and could feel myself blushing. My heart is beating the fastest it's ever beaten and the butterfly feeling in my stomach is back. 'Gaara-kun... what are you doing to me...?'

It was silent for a moment or two until he finally answered. "I promised that you'd never leave my sight again."

I smiled. He was just too kind. I painfully turned around to face him and smiled a shy smile. I could barley make out the outline of his face, but I know he's smiling. "W-Well th-then good night Ga-Gaara-kun." I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt his other arm wrap around me. I smiled. I felt so protected. And that's how I fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, another hard chappy for me but I did it! Yay for me!! I tried so plz R&R of me! 


	7. New Home

A/N: O.M.G!! Fank you guys soooooooo much for your reviews! Their all so amazing! I'm so happy! Ooh yeah! Neij is in this chappy! YAY Neji! D/W he's nice! So here's chappy 7!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto...

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 6: New Home

xxx

The warmth of the early morning sun shining on my face woke me up from one of the most peaceful sleeps I have ever had.

I have a smile on my face and I feel all warm and tingly and I can't help but snuggle closer to the big cuddly thing that I'm resting on. God I love my teddy's they are so soft and warm. 'Wait... I don't have teddy's anymore... so... what the hell am I resting on?'

I opened my eyes slowly and noticed that I was actually resting on someone's chest. I lifted my head slightly and looked up. My smile widened. I remembered what had happened yesterday and I can't believe how lucky to have someone like Gaara-kun in my life. 'My best friend... my... my... my what?'

I moved my head so that I was resting on a pillow next to Gaara-kun's head. He looked so peaceful, he looked like a little child again with a small smile on his soft face. '... My hero...' I blushed at my thought.

And that's when I noticed. Gaara-kun wasn't wearing any eyeliner!! I know it sounds weird but he looks so much different without it. But... I think I like it better when he has eyeliner on. It makes his eyes stand out and I love his eyes. Also, it gives him a mysterious look.

I stretched and yawned, accidentally hitting Gaara-kun in the face.

"Ah! Damn it!" He cursed under his breath before opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Ga-Gaara-kun. I-I'm so-o sorry!" I stuttered out, both of us blushing at how close we were.

He yawned and stretched too, although he didn't hit me. "Hnn. How are you feeling?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, reminding me once again of a little child. Even though he would never probably know, I think he's really cute and handsome.

"Ah... j-just a-a bit achy bu-but I'm alright." I was true. I was achy in most places but I would defiantly live. The only place where it hurts alot is my throat. Without knowing I lifted up my arm and gently touched the blueish-purple bruise there.

I couldn't help but wonder if next time he comes home Father might actually try to kill me.

oOoOoOoOo

I saw her gently touch her neck where her bruise is and before I could stop myself my hand was also touching the bruise. My Hina-hime looked at me questionably but I shrugged it off and decided to glare at the ugly thing that is making Hina-hime's skin turn into a blueish-black color.

I am rubbing it gently, so not to hurt her.

I still feel some of the anger and rage from yesterday and glare even more at the bruise. Oh how I would love to kick Hina-hime's bastard of a Father's ares!

I suddenly felt my chest rumble and noticed that I am growling!

"Ga-Gaara-kun are y-you alright?" I heard my Hina-hime ask me. I looked up at her to see a worried expression on her face. I quickly gave her the softest smile I could before withdrawing my hand from her neck and saying "I'm fine. Are you sure your okay?" I tried to keep the worry out of my voice but failed miserably.

She gave me a bright smile and nodded.

'Time to get out of bed.' I thought as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up and stretched once again. I couldn't keep the barley noticeable blush off my face as I thought that I had actually slept in the same bed as my Hina-hime.

I walked around to the other side of the bed and held out my hand for her to help her off the bed. She gave me a small nod as a thank you as she grasped my hand and I gently pulled her up. I paused and stared at what she has worn to bed. I blushed scarlet and didn't even bother to hide it ' Oh God! How could I have forgotten what she is wearing?!' I mentally scolded myself.

I remember last night, Temari-nee-chan had been so tired when she had gotten home, that she had stuffed all of her clothes into the washing machine - even the clean ones - and didn't have any clothes for my Hina-hime to wear to bed... and so... I gave her some of my clothes to wear...

She is wearing one of my favorite shirts that is black with red bold writing saying 'Bad ass!' on it, which is too big for her and is hanging on her shoulders for dear life and she is waring my lucky boxers that is a maroon color with the symbol for love on the bottom of the boxers. The same as my tattoo.

"Gaara-kun? Wh-What's wrong?" Hina-hime asked me, but I couldn't hear her. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart and wouldn't be surprised if she could hear it too. The only thing running through my mind is 'She looks so damn good in my clothes...'

I could see Hina-hime following my gaze until she too is now staring at my clothes she is waring.

She also blushed scarlet.

Tension is now really thick in the air around us.

I gulped hard. "Cummon." I said taking a delicate hand in my own and turned around and started litterly dragging her out of my bedroom.

oOoOoOoOo

"GOOD MORNING!" Temair-nee-chan shouted when she noticed Gaara-kun and myself come through the kitchen door.

"Uh... G-Good morning..." I said wearily.

I looked at the kitchen table and saw Kankuro-san sleeping on the table, drool coming out of his mouth and loud snores coming from him. I mentally giggled at the sight. I looked at the other two sitting at the table, Hanabi-chan and Yahiko-chan... WAIT! What were they doing here!?

"Hanabi-chan? Yahiko-chan?" I asked.

They both looked over at me. Their faces turned from sleepy to ecstatic in two seconds flat! "HINA-NEE-CHAN!" They both screamed and jumped out of their seat and wrapped their arms around me. I did giggle this time.

"Well, you t-two a-arn't usually th-this hyper in the m-mornings." I said with a smile as I let go of Gaara-kun's hand and gently hugged them back.

"Are you okay Nee-chan? Gaara-kun helped?" Yahiko-chan asked while Hanabi-chan let go of me to sit back down in her seat. I picked him up and squeezed him into my hug and felt him hug me back tight, although not as tight as my own.

"I'm fine, thank you Yahiko-chan. And yes, Gaara-kun helped me alot!" I said as I quickly glanced at Gaara-kun to see him helping Temari-nee-chan cook breakfast.

As I walked and sat in Yahiko-chan's seat, with him sitting on my lap, I felt strangely at home here and felt dread spared it's way through my whole body at the thought of having to go back to that hell that I'm forced to call me home. And what really scares me is the thought of my Father coming back again soon.

"Here you go Hina-chan!" Temari smiled down at me. She put a plate in front of me. I looked down and smiled.

"Mmm. This l-looks wonderful T-Temari-nee-chan." I complimented her. Gaara-kun sat beside me with his own plate of food.

"Thanks." She took her own seat and smacked Kankuro-san on the head, waking him up immediately, and without even looking up, started tearing into his food. We all looked at him with disgust looks on our faces before Temari-nee-chan looked up at me and smiled softly. "How are you feeling Hina-chan?" she asked.

"I've... b-been b-better, but it's nothing b-bad. J-Just a li-little achy." I answered.

Then everyone went silent as we ate our food. But it was defiantly comfortable with just a few giggles now and then from Yahiko-chan when he would miss his mouth and the food would land on my lap. In the end I had to feed him myself before I burned.

oOoOoOoOo

Temari-nee-chan, my Hina-hime, Kankuro-nii-san and myself are still in the kitchen while Hina-hime's siblings are in the living room watching TV or on the computer.

It was silent as we all just stared at each other, none of us wanting to bring up yesterday night's events. There is an uncomfortable silence and, even though I don't want to, I want someone to stared the conversation, just for the awkward silence to end.

Thankfully Temari-nee-chan began to talk...

"Why did he hurt you, Hina-chan?" She dared to ask.

I could see that my Hina-hime had visibly flinched as soon as Temari-nee-chan asked the question, but answered anyway. "U-Um... W-Well, as you already n-know, I-I've been s-suspened from s-school, same a-as Gaara-kun." We all nodded at this and she continued. "W-Well, when F-F-Father f-found out, h-he got m-mad and th-this led to-to him coming h-home and t-taking out his an-anger on m-me again."

'Again!?' I thought angrily. 'Just how long has he been hurting my angel!?'

"Again? Has he hit you before Hina-chan?" Temari-nee-chan cooing voice settled me abit. I knew that she knew that I am angry and, along with Hina-hime, she is trying to calm me.

She nodded her head. "H-He takes his a-anger o-out on m-me every time h-he comes home. W-Which it's th-thankfully only every-y few months."

"You mean he doesn't live with you?" Kankuro-nii-san asked her.

She nodded her head again. "W-When I was t-twelve years o-old, he packed up a-and left u-us, saying we w-were just a wast o-of space. A-Although, he still gives m-me enough money f-for the house and f-food."

I managed to keep the growl in my throat.

Temair-nee-chan sighed. As she put her head down on the table, I think she was thinking of more questions to ask Hina-hime. Suddenly her head shot up as she asked "But wait... Where's your mother in all of this!?"

Me and my Hina-hime stiffened. She bit her lip. I knew she wasn't going to answer so in a low voice I quickly said to Temari-nee-chan "Her mother is dead..." And just like that another uncomfortable silence swept over us.

"Hina-nee-chan!?" Yahiko came in and thankfully broke the silence.

"Yes Yahiko-chan?" she asked as he came over and stood in between my seat and Hina-hime's.

"I forgot to tell you!" He shouted. "I called Neji-nii-san before I went to bed and told him about what happened! He told me that he would visit you today at some point and Hanabi-nee-san told him the address." Wait! Hina-hime has another sibling? She never told me.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. Yahiko hugged his sister quickly before running back into the living room again.

"Who's this Neji? I thought you said that you only had two siblings?" I asked her. I was clearly confused. Did Hina-hime lie?

"W-Well, N-Neji-nii-san isn't really mr Nii-san, he's my cousin. B-But we are close s-so he asked m-me to c-call him Nii-san." She explained. I nodded.

"Hinata-chan." Kankuro-nii-san started. "We think you should know, we decided to phone the police last night and told them what happened. Your siblings told us your Father's name and what he looks like and so they are searching for him to put in court where, hopefully, he will be jailed!"

I saw Hina-hime tense at this, but I knew she knew it was for the best, so she nodded in understanding.

"Well than. Hina-chan I have some clothes for you now so you don't have to wear Gaara's clothes anymore..." I saw Temari-nee-chan give us a sly smirk "... that is unless you want to wear his clothes." We both turned bright red. 'Damn you Temai-nee-chan!' I cursed my sister mentally.

Hina-hime shook her head 'no.' I was kinda disappointed. I liked her in my clothes.

"Fine..." Temari-nee-chan muttered before making Hina-hime follow her to her room to change. I decided to go and put my eyeliner on.

oOoOoOoOo

I sat in the living room on the sofa with Gaara-kun to the right of me, Yahiko-chan in my lap and Hanabi-chan sitting to the left of me. Temari-nee-chan and Kankuro-san sat on the one-seater chairs, opposite us.

We were chatting about... Well nothing really. We just made small talk.

I love it here. I love how homey it feels and I'm sure Yahiko-chan and Hanabi-chan love it too. The Sabaku siblings are the nicest, funniest and most genouras people I have even known apart from my mother.

I smiled. Temari-nee-chan and Kankuro-san are fighting again. This time it's over the remote control. I love how free you can feel with them. You can be your own person.

There was suddenly a loud banging on the front door. Gaara-kun and I got off the sofa and walked towards the door. I couldn't help the little fear inside of my that thought it was my Father. 'What if he has found me.' Then I remembered that Gaara-kun had told me that he would never let anything happen to me again and that he would protect me. So I took his hand and gave it a good squeeze while my other hand gripped the back of his shirt.

I knew he understood because he squeezed back as we stood in front of the door. The banging didn't stop.

Gaara-kun turned the door knob and opened the door...

I am so relieved! It's Neji-nii-san!

oOoOoOoOo

Once I had introduced everyone to Neji-nii-san we all sat down in the same places again, but with Neij-nii-san on the end of the sofa I was sitting on.

"Wh-What brings y-you here Neji-nii-san?" I asked him. I had a big smile on my face. I haven't seen him in so long!

He looked at me as if I had just grown another head. "Hinata-chan! Don't act stupid! Hanabi-chan and Yahiko-chan told me everything! Also I can see your bruises!" He used his hands to show just how dramatic everything has to be.

I giggled. "Th-Thank you for c-coming to s-see me Nii-san. Bu-But you didn't h-have to. I'm f-fine!" I reasoned. I hated it when Neji-nii-san would cancel something just to come and make sure I'm okay. Sometimes I feel like such a burden to him.

He shook his head from side to side. "It was no trouble. But I do want to know if you did anything to make him mad, or did he just take his anger out on you again?" I blushed at this. I didn't want to explain to Neji-nii-san that I had punched a bitch because she was being mean to Gaara-kun, then getting caught and suspended for it!

Thankfully Gaara-kun knew how uncomfortable I was so explained for me. "I got into a fight with someone, and so did Hinata-chan. I stopped just when Hinata-chan knocked the girl out cold. Then someone told our principle, Tsunade, and we got suspended for a week."

I blushed more at Neji-nii-san's dumbstruck expression. "Wow. She must have been a bitch and a half for Hinata-chan to actually knock the person out!" Neji-nii-san said still looking stupid.

I blushed once more. Gaara-kun smirked at me. Temari-nee-chan had a knowing smile on her face - because I had told her why I had punched Sakura - and Kankuro-san, well he was watching TV and not paying attention to us.

"Hinata-chan I have something to ask you and Hababi-chan and Yahiko-chan?" Neji-nii-san asked.

"Yes?" I asked for me and my siblings.

"Will you come and live with me in my flat? I can protect you from your Father if ever that bastard shows his face again!" He asked.

My eyes widened. A part of me wanted to dance around the room, knowing that I could see my favorite cousin everyday for the next few years... but then again it really feel like home here in the Sabaku's house! 'But I will only be a burden...' I thought sadly.

When I was about to say 'Yes' Gaara-kun interrupted. "No." His answer was short and simple.

It was my turn to look dumbstruck. Did Gaara-kun really want me and my siblings here?

"What did you say? I wasn't talking to you." Neji-nii-san is now very angry.

"I said no. Your flat will be the frist place Hinata-chan's Father will look, but she is safe here with me and my siblings because her father doesn't even know we exist. It will take much longer for her Father to find her if she stays here." Gaara-kun explanation is enough for me.

"Bu-" Neji-nii-san started before I interrupted him.

"Th-Thank you s-so much for y-your o-offer Neji-nii-san, but I-I want to-to stay here. P-Please c-can I s-stay here?" I begged him. I really wanted to stay. It's the only home I have ever felt protected in and I want to stay feeling protected. Which meant I had to stay with Gaara-kun.

Neji-nii-san gave a long sigh before saying "I guess he's right. Okay you can stay. But I am coming to check on you more often okay?"

I smiled as I thanked Naji-nii-san.

I looked over to Gaara-kun and we both smiled at each other before he took his hand into my own and said "Your home now."

* * *

Hehe. I did it! This chappy is kinda boring I know, but I'll try to do better for the next one! Promise! R&R plz!!! 


	8. Back to School

A/N: Hmmm... I dont have anything to say... so just... ENJOY CHAPPY 8!!!

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own Naruto...-cries-

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 6: Back to School

xxx

"Gaara-kun, you didn't have to come, you know?"

I turned to my Hina-hime and gave her a blank stare. She has been saying this over and over since we left our house. It is annoying seeming every time she asks, I give her the same answer. But I do love hearing her voice, especially now that she dosen't stutter around me anymore.

I'm glad. Not that I didn't like her stutter or anything! I thought it was cute; like her. But it's nice to know that she feels more comfortable around me and my siblings now.

"Hinata-chan. For the last time I don't mind. Anyway, we're here." I told her.

I saw my Hina-hime nod from the corner of my eye and she took my hand in her own. I knew she didn't want to come back here alone even if she did insist over and over again that she would be fine. But I would never let her come back to such a place without me to look after her. It's my job to protect her and I will!

I hate it that we have to come back and I have to admit... I am kinda nerves... I just hope He is not here.

I took a few steps and noticed that my Hina-hime wouldn't follow.

I sighed. "I promise nothings going to happen We're just going to get your stuff and get out. I'm here to protect you anyway, even if He is here." I told her while softly pulling her along with me, until we reached the white door.

"Keys?" I asked her when I found out it was locked.

"Oh yeah!" She giggled nervously while digging into her pocket and taking out a shiny golden key.

She tried to get it into the lock, but I could see that her hands were shaking too badly to stay still long enough to get it into the hole. I sighed again, but smiled at all her failed attempts. I decided we were waisting too much time and so I gently took the keys from her shaky hand and slid the key into the lock. I twisted it until I heard the 'click' sound and took it back out and gave it back to my Hina-hime. She smiled gratefully to me.

I decided that I would go in first. I motioned her to stay where she was and she complied almost immediately.

I pushed open the door and looked around. Nope. No one in the hall.

I looked in the kitchen. No one.

I looked in the living area. No one.

I looked all around the house and there was no one there.

"Gaara-kun, can I come in now? I don't think my F-Father would be here any longer." I heard Hina-hime call from outside the front door. Once again I sighed. 'She doesn't know that for sure!' I thought, but knew it was too quiet for anyone to be here.

"Fine!" I shouted back. I heard shuffling and heard it getting closer and closer. I saw the kitchen door opened and there came in my gorgeous Hina-hime. Too bad she had a fake smile on. I knew she didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. "Okay, let's get your things packed up so we can get outta here!"

She nodded eagerly and began up the stairs to her room where she would pack all her and her siblings clothes.

Temari-nee-chan had told my Hina-hime this morning that she would need to get her and her siblings belongings from her house. She had hesitated but I knew that she knew that she couldn't keep wearing Temair-nee-chan's and my clothes - Even though I still want her to wear my clothes - and Temari-nee-chan told her that she would go with my Hina-hime. But I told them that Hina-hime wasn't allowed to go unless I was going too, so instead, Temai-nee-chan decided for me to go instead of her.

I decided to go and help my Hina-hime pack and started climbing the stairs.

We have to go back to school tomorrow, and just by the look on my Hina-hime's face I know she's terrified. I've tried everything to cheer her up, but nothing has worked. I've told her that if any of the sluts try to hurt her then I would deal with them... but she had told me "Gaara-kun, I don't want you getting into trouble for me." But doesn't she know that I'd do anything just to make her happy? Just to see her smile?

I make it to the top of the stairs and headed towards her room. I can remember which one is her's from the last time I was at her house.

I scowled at the thought of seeing my Hina-hime in the state she was in. 'That bastard! I'll make sure she will never be hurt again.'

I came to her door and opened it.

There she is with three small suit cases on her old bed, one for Yahiko, Hanabi, and herself. I noticed she was almost finished packing, only having a few more stuff to put into her own suit case. I couldn't help but to be impressed. I don't think I was that long in the kitchen.

"Need a hand?" I asked her, making her jump. 'Silly Hina-hime...' I mused to myself, smirking.

"Gaara-kun you scared me!" She laughed "But no thanks. I don't need any help, I'm almost done." I nodded.

oOoOoOoOo

"Thank you Gaara-kun for coming with me." I smiled warmly up at him and noticed he slightly blushed. 'Silly Gaara-kun...' I mused to myself as I watched him leave to helpYahiko-chan with a few things to unpack.

I have finally unpacked all of mine and my siblings belongings with the help of Hanabi-chan, Yahiko-chan and Gaara-kun - Temari-nee-chan is in work and Kankuro-san is just too lazy to help us - and I'm so grateful. Although, I was really embarrassed when Gaara-kun 'accidentally' picked up one of my underwear, which happened to be a bright pink one with a little panda bear on the front, which always reminds me of him because of his thick eyeliner. We had both blushed a shade we hadden't known existed until he mumbled under his breath that he would help Yahiko-chan out instead.

I can feel the heat coming from my cheeks just remembering it, and the funny thing is that I decided to put them on.

Gaara-kun had given me, thankfully, enough space in his closet to put my clothes next to his and I can't help but wonder if my clothes will soon end up smelling like his. I hope so... Ah! my cheeks must be so red right now!

"Hina-nee-chan!" Yahiko-chan yelled, running into mine and Gaara-kun's bed room and jumping up and down on the bed. I giggled.

"What is it, Yahiko-chan?" I asked him as I picked him up to sit in my lap.

"I've done my packing!" He giggled an adorable giggle which only little children can do. "And I said fank you to Gaara-kun!" He said as an afterthought. He knows me too well now to know that I want him to say thank you if someone has helped him.

"Good boy." I said while bouncing him on my knee, making his giggles turn into laughter.

"I'm done too!" Hanabi-chan said coming into the room followed by Gaara-kun.

I smiled a shy smile at Gaara-kun, still ashamed that he had found my underwear. And the ones that happen to remind me of him too! He smiled shyly back at me, and I could see a little blush making it's way from his nose to his cheeks. I bet I am even worse thatn him. I can feel my face burning again. 'I'm so embarrassed! What if it get too awkward to talk to him for a while! Ah! I wouldn't be able to stand no being able to talk to Gaara-kun because of something so... so... Embarrassing!!'

"Hey, Hina-nee-chan?" Hanabi-chan asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Uh... yeah what do you want?" I asked her. I couldn't help but look over to Gaara-kun again. 'Why do I find him so attractive? He's my best friend! I shouldn't think things like that!! He wouldn't like me as more than a friend anyway... would he?'

I heard Hanabi-chan sigh. "Forget it! You keep going back into your own little world!" She pretended to pout.

I giggled as I felt the bed drop besides me. "Sorry Hanabi-chan." I said turning my head to see who it is that is sitting so close to me.

'Oh my God...' Is the thought running through my head at the moment. 'Why is Gaara-kun sitting so close to me!?' Okay... sure we sleep in the same bed and we usually cuddle up together, but... but... I don't know! It's just making me feel all weird. 'Why does he always do this to me!?'

"Umm... u-umm... I-I'm going to start d-dinner." I couldn't help stuttering. Who wouldn't when someone your only supposed to like as a friend is sitting not even an inch away from me. In fact I can feel hime leaning on my side! If I don't getaway soon I think I'm going to faint.

I shot up off the bed, making Yahiko-chan fly off my lap and land on the floor with a 'Thump'

"...Ow..." Yahiko-chan muttered while getting up.

"Oh! Yahiko-chan! I'm sooooooo sorry are you alright!?" I shouted while picking him up off the floor and hugging him close to me. I hate it when I'm clumsy like that!

"I'm okay, Hina-nee-chan! Really!" He said showing me his arms to show that he wasn't hurt.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Alright. I'd better get food ready then." I said, putting Yahiko-chan down and quickly glancing at Gaara-kun, who was smirking at the scene in front of him, before standing straight and almost litterly ran out of there, and closing the door behind me.

'What is he doing to me...?' I seem to ask myself that alot latly. But it's true. I have no idea what these feelings are, and they only seem to be around Gaara-kun.

Okay, I'm not totally dense. I've known since my first night here that my feelings for Gaara-kun are more than just friendship. But I'm not sure what it is yet... and I'm not sure if Gaara-kun feels the same way for me. I bit my lip hard 'Could it be... Could it be that I-I love him?'

oOoOoOoOo

Today is finally the dreaded day in which my Hina-hime and myself have to go back to school.

I woke up half an hour before her and just watched her sleep. I seem to do that alot but I don't mind. I love watching how peaceful her face looks when she is sleeping, and she always has a small smile on her face.

While I watched her sleep I couldn't help but think about how she has been acting since yesterday after unpacking. She seems to be avoiding me as much as possible and making our conversations as short as possible before running off somewhere else. To say that I'm hurt is an understatement, but I just wish I knew what I've done wrong!

I sighed as I pulled her closer to me. Her head is laying on my chest and an arm is lazily thrown around my waist. My arms are protectively around her. 'What have I done wrong Hina-hime...'

I sighed louder this time, knowing that it is time to wake her up. "Hinata-chan it's time to wake up." I whispered in her ear. She moaned but nothing more. I rolled my eyes, she could be so hard to get up at times. "Hinata-chan c'mon!" I said louder, my lips still close to her ear.

She cringed and let out a heavy sigh before opening her eyes. "Fine... I'm up." She mumbled getting up and stretching.

For the next twenty minutes we got ready for school.

"Bye Temari-nee-chan! Have a nice day at work! Kankuro-san, try not to eat all the food again." My Hina-hime said her goodbyes and met me and her siblings by her door.

We walked her siblings to their school in total silence with only Yahiko and Hanabi chatting now and again about what they were going to do in school today. We said goodbye to them too, with Hina-hime giving a little "Have a good day." and we walked to school, once again in total silence.

oOoOoOoOo

"C'mon Hinata-chan." I said litterly dragging her by her hand into the school building. "It's going to be okay! I told you that I will protect you, so you have nothing to be worried about. I promise!" I said opening the double doors to the school.

"But Gaara-kun! I-I'm scared." She whispered the last part while hugging my right arm to her small body. I smiled at her innocence and the fact that she wasn't trying to avoid me any longer. I laughed.

"I told you there is nothing to be scared of. I promise!" I smiled trying not so show how nerves I really am. I need to be strong for my Hina-hime.

She nodded and took a big breath in... then out. We started walking again then. I looked around the long, narrow hallway and noticed that there is no one around. 'That is good. I don't think my Hina-hime could take all the staring right away...' I thought, letting out a sigh of relief.

I heard Hina-hime gasp and stop suddenly "Hinata-chan wha-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Hina-hime had run over to one of the walls which had a poster on it.

"Garra-kun! Gaara-kun! Look!" She shouted happily while signaling me to come over.

"What is it?" I asked as I stood behind her and read the print on the poster. My eyes widened 'Oh God no... no no a-'

"A dance! A Winter Dance! Gaara-kun isen't that wonderful!?" My Hina-hime seemed to be so pleased that she has made such a discovery. I frowned 'How the hell you I know? I've never been to one.' I thought.

I grunted "I dunno. I've never been to one before." I mumbled. She gasped again and looked at me wide eyed

"Why not!?" She asked astonished. I don't get what the big deal is with women and danm dances! Why are they always wanting to go? I sighed. How should I know anyway? I've never been to one so I don't know what I'm missing out on.

I decided not to answer but pointed out instead "You have to have a date." I pointed at the bold letters at the end of the poster which stood out more than the other writing. I looked back at mu Hina-hime to see that she looked disappointed an so sad.

"Oh..." Is all she said.

And that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. 'Why don't I ask her to go to the dace?' It's the perfect idea! She want's to go and needs a date and I'm her best friend who happens to love her... But what if she says no? Then it would just be awkward between us and I don't want that to happen.

I debated with the two ideas while watching as my Hina-hime stood, staring at the poster longingly at it. I bit my lip. I've made up my mind.

"Hinata-chan...?" I asked her uneasily. Damn when did it get so hot in here!?

"Yeah..." She didn't even look up at me like she usually does when we talk. 'Okay Gaara! You can do this! You can do this!' I repeated the thought in my head a few times until i finally found mu voice and asked her:

"W-Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

* * *

Yay! I'm finally done. I've gatta lot of H/W and I should be doing that right now but... Oh well lol! Hope you liked the chappy! 


	9. Apologies

A/N: Well here's my next chappy. I've managed to squeeze my fanfic in my timetable, even though I have alot of H/W, just for you guys so I hope you will like this chappy... so go ahead and read chappy 9!

Disclaimer: How many times have I got to do this? No Naruto for me!

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 9: Apologies

xxx

"W-Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

I stood there, paralyzed. 'Did I just here what I thought I heard?' I thought.

I eyes widened when I saw the look of seriousness on Gaara-kun's face, along with nervousness and other emotions. I gulped hard and tried to speak, but nothing come out. My mouth just opened and closed and I bet I looked like a fish at the moment.

'Does he really want to go to the dance with me?' I asked myself once I got myself to keep my mouth closed.

But aren't we supposed to be just best friends? WAIT! Does Gaara-kun want more than friendship...? Well, I can't say that I don't want it too, but I never thought that he would feel the same way as me! No he can't have asked me something like that, I must have heard wrong.

"Wha-What?" I was finally able to croak out something.

He saw him turning a lovely shade of red before he turned his head to the side and managed to say "Would.You.Like.To.Go.To.The.Dance.With.Me?" and then I saw him look at me from the corner of his jade colored eyes, waiting for me to answer.

My eyes widened once again and I bet they looked at big as plates. 'So he did ask me...'

I felt myself blush too and I just know I was worse than Gaara-kun. I once again gulped hard as I tried to stop the butterfly feeling in my stomach, and went to tell him my answer. "Gaara-kun I would l-" But before I could say anything else...

"THERE'S THAT SLUT!"

I turned my head and saw...

Oh. My. God!

oOoOoOoOo

Oh. My. God! I can't believe that it has actually gotten BIGGER!!

I stood there wide eyed as I stared at the Pink Slut that was standing in front of me and my Hina-hime, her face bright red with anger and... Oh dear God! That damn forehead of her's has actually gotten bigger! I smirked. There was a bluish yellow bruise right in the middle of her forehead where it's gotten bigger from when my Hina-hime hit her last week.

"Look what you've done to my beautiful face you... you... BITCH!" She screeched out as she went for my Hina-hime.

I saw my Hina-hime step back and into the wall and I decided to step in, so before Pink Slut could get near her I stood in front of my Hina-hime and crossed my arms over my chest while giving one of the best death glares I could ever give. Pink Slut stopped and took a step back and away from me, but still glared at me.

"Fuck the hell off, Pink Slut. And leave Hinata-chan alone." I calmly told her, although by the look of uneasiness on her face, I could tell she thought it was anything but calm.

I felt my Hina-hime grip the back of my shirt in both hands and it made my face soften a bit as I heard her whisper "Thank you." To me so that no one else would hear.

But my face hardened once again as I saw Pink Slut ball her hands into fists by her side as she says through clenched teeth. "You can't be around her forever, Loner. And the minute you leave her alone, mine and Sasuke-kun's group are going after her. Just you wait."

I took three steps until I was an inch away from the damn Pink Slut. 'That bitch has no idea! I promised Hina-hime that she would never leave my sight and I never go back on my promises.' I smirked down at her. "What a shame, your little plan isn't going to work." I made myself sound cocky. "You see, what makes you think that I'm going to leave Hinata-chan alone?" My smirk widened as I saw the look of defeat on the Pink Slut's face.

"You wait, Loner. I will get her alone, and when I do she's going to pay for what she did to my beautiful face." And with that she gave me and Hina-hime once last hard glare before turning on her heel and walking down the corridor as if nothing had happened.

I glared at the back of her short pink hair and went to shout something, but before I could I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a small head rest in between my shoulder blades. "Thank you so much for w-what you just did Gaara-kun. I really thought she was going to hurt me." I heard the gentle voice of my angel and smiled.

I turned around to face her and wrapped my arms around she shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "As long as I'm here she won't lay a finger on you. I promise." I heard a little giggle come from her and smirked "Besides, I ow you for all the times you stood up for me."

She giggled once again and I found myself loving the heavenly sound, along with everything eles about her. I closed my eyes and decided to savor this moment.

"A-Ah, Gaara-kun?" I heard her ask me.

"Hn?"

"A-About what you asked me earlier... before we got interrupted..." My eyes snapped open and my whole body tensed. My heart rate went up rapidly and I vaguely thought that it couldn't be very healthy for my heart to be in love. I know my Hina-hime can hear my heart because she is resting her head on my chest.

'How the hell could I have forgotten that I had just asked her to go to the dance with me!?' I yelled in my head.

I gulped hard and waited for her answer.

"Gaara-kun, I-"

Before Hina-hime could say anything else, the bell for first lesson rang. My gritted my teeth and my left eye twitched in annoyance at the crappy timing of the damn bell.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to talk later." I heard my Hina-hime say. She got out of my grip and I made an inaudible sound of disappointment of the loss of warmth from where she had just been. "We had better get to class before we're late."

I sighed as I took my Hina-hime's hand in my own and we started walking down the corridor, to our first class of the day. English with Kakashi-sensei

oOoOoOoOo

I yawned and stretched in my seat as Iruka-sensei wrote down a bunch of problems on the board for his students to work through. 'I really hate Maths. I seriously CAN NOT do Maths, no matter how hard I try.'

I looked to the left side of me to see Gaara-kun glaring at the board. I knew straight away then that Gaara-kun also hates Maths and can't do it too. I giggled to myself. People say Gaara-kun's death glares are scary, and yet I think it makes him look like a spoiled little child who can't get what he wants.

Gaara-kun must have heard my giggling since he turned to look at me, while cocking an invisible eyebrow at me and turning his head to the side a bit. I smiled. He didn't look like a spoiled child anymore, but like a cute little puppy.

I waved at him while giving a big smile, even though inside I was shaking dew to all of the emotions he was making me feel. I saw him smirk and lift up his arm, and start to slightly wave it back and fore. I gave him one more big smile before turning to look back at the board in front of me.

Gaara-kun and me are in the last class of the day. Maths with Iruka-sensei, and we still have half an hour left. I mentally groaned as I felt my eyes start to close by themselves from the lack of sleep I had the night before.

I looked around me and saw that everyone had their heads down and was working from the board, and Iruka-sensei had finished putting the problems on the board and was now sitting at his desk while using his computer for whatever reason.

I bit my lip and made sure once more that no one would notice me, then layed my head in my crossed arms that were leaning on the table, and closed my eyes as I let out a sigh of relief that I was finally able to close my eyes. 'It's my own fault that I'm so tired.' I thought 'I shouldn't have stayed up with Gaara-kun most of the night, talking about my childhood, and my Mother and about my Father and siblings.'

I yawned again. Last night I found out just how good of a listener Gaara-kun really was. I talked about all I could remember about my childhood, although I left out how my Mother was murdered because I know it would give me nightmare's, and he took everything in. Only stopping me when he wanted to ask me something. I smiled. Maybe I do know how I feel about Gaara-kun now...

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt something hit my head.

My head shot up and I quickly glanced around, only to find everyone as they were the last time I checked.

I looked down at my desk and found a crumpled up piece of paper there. I looked around again to see who would sent me a note but I found no one looking at me and no one was hinting that it was from them. So I shrugged before opening up the ball of paper and I read:

'So what's your answer? Will you go to the dance with me?

Love

Gaara'

I blushed scarlet at the word 'Love', but decided to focus on the question.

I bit my lip hard and hoped that he wasn't just messing around with me as I wrote down my answer, although I don't know if Gaara-kun would be able to read my writing because my hands are shaking so badly and it is making my handwriting all messy.

'My answer is yes. Of coarse I'll go with you, Panda-chan.

Love

Hinata'

I giggled lightly at the nickname I decided to give him. The first time Gaara-kun had heard the name he had demanded that I never use that name again because he refused to believe that he looked like a panda. So I refused and decided to call him Panda-chan all day, and got mine and his siblings to call him Panda-chan too. So in the end he had made me promise that I would only call him that when we were alone, and to make our siblings stop calling him Panda-chan.

That was such a fun day!

I scrunched the paper back up and when I knew that Iruka-sensei was not looking, I threw the note to Gaara-kun. It, amazingly, landed right in front of him and we both looked at each other in shock at how perfect I had thrown it, before Gaara-kun rolled his eyes at me and mouthed the words 'Show off.' Before picking up the note and reading it.

After Gaara-kun had read the answer I had sent him, he gave me a nod and a quick smile before he started working again. I smiled too. It might not have been much of a reaction off Gaara-kun, but just by the look in his eyes I knew he was happy that I accepted his offer. I saw so many emotions in his eyes, one being happiness and another being relief. I'm happy he wants to go with me. But I can't help but think that maybe I was wrong and Gaara-kun only asked me to go to the dance as two friends and nothing more.

I frowned at the thought but it could be true...

oOoOoOoOo

I found my Hina-hime at the front gates of the school with her back faceing me. I could hear her humming to herself lightly and I could just imagine the soft smile that would be on her perfect face and I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face for a split second, before I hid it with my blank face before anyone could notice it.

I silently sunk up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her as close as possible into my chest and squeezed her lightly so that I wouldn't squash her. I heard her make an 'Eep!' Noise and gently whispered into her ear "Shhh. It's only me." I felt her relax and I rested my chin on her head.

She started to hum again and I felt at peace for once in my crappy life.

After about five minutes of standing there in silence, with only the sound of gentle humming by my Hina-hime, I remembered that Hina-hime's cousin Neji was picking up her siblings today, she we could spend the day to ourselves. "Hey. You wanna go somewhere today? You said Neji is picking up your siblings so we have the rest of the day together. We can go to the park or cinema if you want?" I asked her.

She broke out of my grip for the second time today, and I had to swallow down the growl of frustration of the fact that I couldn't hold her for as long as I wanted to.

"Sure! Um... I think I would like to take a walk in the park. What do you think?" She smiled as she turned to face me.

I grabbed her hand and tugged her in the direction of the park "C'mmon then!"

I smiled as we turned the corner, but cursed the second I bumped into something hard and almost landed on my ares. "Damn it!" I shouted.

I turned to see who I had bumped into and gulped hard. In front of us was Naruto, one of the "followers" in the sissy group of Sasuke-dopes. I heard my Hina-hime gasp, and so I quickly turned around to run away from Naruto with Hina-hime, only to growl in frustration as I saw that Blond Bitch from Pink Slut's damn group. Soon all of Sasuke-dope and Pink Slut's "followers" were standing in a circle around me and my Hina-hime.

I clenched my teeth firmly as I pushed my Hina-hime to stay behind me and gave everyone of them a death glare. "Leave us alone. If Sasuke-dope and Pink Slut want to fight, they shouldn't hide behind their little 'followers'." I said firmly.

"P-Please don't h-hurt us." I heard Hina-hime say just loud enough for them to hear.

oOoOoOoOo

I bit my lip and hoped that they would just go away and leave us alone. I was so looking forward to taking a walk in the park with Gaara-kun and now we wont be able to because the want to try and hurt us... Life's a bitch.

I saw Ino take a nervous step forward and both mine and Gaara-kun's eyes went straight to her. "Please." She began. "We're not here to cause any trouble. We just want to talk. We really want to talk to you right guys?" I looked around and saw everyone nodding. "See? Now could we go somewhere to talk?"

I could see Gaara-kun was not happy, but I want to know what they want to talk about. So I stepped out from behind Gaara-kun, still holding his hand, and said "W-We were just about to-to go to the park. Maybe we could talk th-there?"

"I think that would be fine." Shikamaru answered for them.

oOoOoOoOo

"... So you see? We've all been too afraid to stick up for ourselves because of what Sakura and Sasuke might do to us. But when you." TenTen turned her head in my direction "Hinata, when you punched Sakura, and Gaara started fighting back with Sasuke, we decided that if you two can stick up for yourselves... then... well, why can't we?"

We were all sitting on the grass under a sakura tree in a circle. I was sitting next to Gaara-kun, he was sitting next to Naruto, he was sitting next to Ino, she was sitting next to Shikamaru, he was sitting next to Shino, he was sitting next to Choij, he was sitting next to Kiba and he was sitting next to me.

I was surprised when they all started talking about the fight between me and Sakura and about Gaara-kun and Sauske's. But what really surprised me was how they were giving me and Gaara-kun taps on the back and "Well done"'s for getting into a fight with them.

Ino had told me and Gaara-kun how she and TenTen were so sick of being bossed around by Sakura and how they were supposed to be friends but she doesn't tread her or TenTen like a friend at all. And Kiba had said around about the same things as the girls had said, but about Sasuke, but what had been the most interesting part was when Naruto admitted for all the boys that they never really liked hurting Gaara-kun and even tried stopping Sasuke at times.

"So what's the point in all of this?" Gaara-kun asked them.

They all seemed to bow their heads at this question and none of them would make eye contact with me and Gaara-kun.

I heard Gaara-kun give out an annoyed sigh, and knew he was growing impatient. Gaara-kun is not one of the most patient people I have ever met before. So I took his hand in my own and squeezed his hand lightly as if saying 'Give them time.' and so he nodded at me.

After another minute passed, Naruto finally looked up and began to talk. "Look man. We all came here today to... apologize to you both." Both mine and Gaara-kun's eyes widened "Especially you Gaara. We have been made to hurt you too many times and so we all came to apologize and ask... well, we came to ask... if we could be your friends?"

I just like that I knew Gaara-kun would forgive each and everyone of them.

* * *

So waddya think? Like it? Hate it? R&R and tell me please! I really appreciate every review I get! 


	10. Shopping!

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chappy 10 for you and don't forget to R&R for me plz!

Disclamer: No. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 10: Shopping!

xxx

"C'mmon Hina-kawai! We've got to get you the right dress for the Winter Dance!" Ino-chan shouted at me, even though she was only a few inches away from me. She gripped my arm in a surprisingly iron-like grip and started dragging me to the first shop.

"Ouch! I-Ino-chan! Your hurting me." I whined. But either she didn't hear me or just wanted to ignore me, she dragged me into the first shop.

"Ino-chan! Your hurting her damnit!" TenTen-chan screamed in Ino-chan's face when we walked through the door of the shop, making everyone turn around and look at us and giving us a face that said 'Shut the hell up. We're trying to shop here!'

"Aright! Alright! There's no need to shout!" Ino-chan retaliated, letting go of my arm.

I cradled my arm to my chest and poked out my bottom lip so it looked like I was pouting. I noticed the bright red mark that was left where Ino-chan squeezed my arm too hard.

_'Gaara-kun's not going to be very happy...'_ I thought. I looked back up to see TenTen-chan and Ino-chan glaring daggers at each other and I gulped hard. TenTen-chan and Ino-chan are the best of friends, but they show it in the most weirdest of ways. They would fight and argue over the stupidest things and they would promise the other that they would never talk to them again, then they would walk off in a huff. Then they would come back about five minutes later and act as though nothing ever happened!

"G-Guys, lets not fight. Not today, we have to look for dresses and make-up and other stuff for the dance. Please, just for today." I all but begged them.

They both looked over at me as though they hadden't even known I was there this whole time. "Uh... Sure! C'mmon lets look for make-up first!" Ino-chan suggested. Both me and TenTen-chan nodded and we began looking for the perfect make-up set for the dance.

As I walked through the rows and rows of make-up, I thought about Gaara-kun and what he would be buying right now.

Ino-chan and TenTen-chan had woken both Gaara-kun and myself this morning by banging on the front door. We had both gotten up and answered the door and they had demanded for the both of us to get ready to go to the mall to buy everything for the dance, which is only two days away. Gaara-kun had moaned and groaned all the way to the mall, about how he just wanted to go back to sleep - They woke us up at 8:00am - until we had finally gotten to the mall.

We met Shikamaru-kun and Kiba-kun there aswell. Ino-chan was going to the dance with Shikamaru-kun and TenTen-chan was forced to go with Kiba-kun to the dance. So, the girls had ordered the boys to go and buy _everything_ they could think of for the dance, while Ino-chan and TenTen-chan had dragged me away from Gaara-kun and over to this shop.

"Hina-kawai! I think I've found the perfect set of make-up for your date with Gaara!" TenTen-chan shouted, waving one hand in the air so that I could see her.

"A-Ah, TenTen-chan! It's not... I'm not going on a d-date with Gaara-kun. We're just going as friends!" I tried to hide the blush that was creeping onto my face as I ran up to have a look at the 'perfect make-up set'

I remember Gaara-kun had demanded to come along with me and the girls because he didn't want to leave me, even though I was only going shopping with Ino-chan and TenTen-chan. He had stood his ground so well and I actually thought that the girls were going to let him come... until...

"GAARA!" ... Ino-chan got mad... "JUST GO! HINA-KAWAI IS GOING TO BE FINE!" We had all stood there, wide eyed while she took deep breaths to calm down "Besides..." She continued calmly "... You wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for the big dance would you? Wouldn't you want to wait to see her dress?"

Gaara-kun had looked away to hide the small blush that had made it's way from his nose to his cheeks. Too bad that Ino-chan had seen it. "See? Now GO with the boys and we will meet you guys at the fountain at around two." And before anybody had time to protest, Ino-chan had grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Gaara-kun.

I gasped "Wow. That really is nice make-up, but maybe it's too nice for me..." I muttered, but the girls had caught it

"What are you talking about!? The make-up would go beautifully with the dress I saw the other day. I think with the make-up, the dress is going to look amazing on you." TenTen-chan reassured me.

I blushed at the attention and the compliments the girls showered me with until I finally gave in. "Okay, Okay. You've made your point. Let's just get the make-up set, and then we can have a look at the dress you were talking about, Ten-chan?" I said.

The girls squealed and once again dragged me over to pay for the make-up.

oOoOoOoOo

_'Damnit! I am so bored without Hina-hime.' _I sighed at the thought that popped into my head.

Shikamaru, Kiba and myself have just bought the clothes that we are going to wear to the Winter Dance, and now we have nothing to do. I can't think of _anything_ to buy and neither can the boys, and we still have four hours to kill before we have to meet the girls at the fountain in the middle of the mall.

So... Here we are... Just sitting on a bench and watching the people walk by. Kiba was to the right of me and Shikamaru to the left.

"Does anybody have any idea what we can do to pass the time?" Kiba asked while stretching.

I grunted in reply and waited for Shikamaru to reply too. But when he didn't, both me and Kiba turned towards him. "Dude! Do you know something we could do!?" Kiba practically screamed. Both me and Shikamaru winced at his high-pitched voice, but then Shikamaru said:

"Well... We have to get the girls gifts, don't we?" Shikamaru asked. My eyes widened.

_'Why hadden't I have thought of that before!?'_ I scolded myself mentally, but smirked at him. "No wonder people call you a genius. Imagen what would happen if I had forgotten a gift for TenTen!" Kiba cried while racing off into one of the stores.

I heard Shikamaru chuckling at how distressed our friend, Kiba had just looked. I smirked. I could just picture TenTen hitting Kiba over the head again and again because he had forgotten to buy her a present.

"Well, I'm going to look for a present for Ino. Y'know, your lucky to be going with Hinata." I cocked my head to the side. Shikamaru chuckled again while saying. "Hinata wouldn't want you to spend all your money on her, but Ino on the other hand... Well let's face it. I'm ganna have no money left after today. She's ganna want something expensive."

I smirked at this. "Hn. I guess your right." I nodded.

He stood up and started walking into on of the many stores while shouting out to me "Guess I'll meet you back here in ten." And with that he disappeared into the crowed of people.

I sighed a sigh of relief. I finally had time to think about what to get my Hina-hime for the Winter dance. _'Hmm... Let's see. Hina-hime isn't the picky type. In fact, if she knew I was going to buy a present for her, she would most probably find any excuse as to not wasting my money on her...'_ But it doesn't matter. I'm still going to look for the best present for her and just hope that she would like it.

But... What the hell could I get her!? I can't ask her, no way! And there is no way I'm going to ask Ino or TenTen because they would just run off and tell Hina-hime... So then I'm just going to have to get her the best present I can think of and just hope to God that she would love it.

_'Now... Where am I going to start...?' _I asked myself.

I looked around at the, maybe, hundreds of different shops until finally one stood out from the rest. I looked at the shop's name and read "Tiffanie's." I smirked. Girls like jewellery, don't they? Well, Temari-nee-chan does and she's a girl...

With that thought in mind, I made my way over to the shop, and I bought the best present for my Hina-hime, not caring for the price.

oOoOoOoOo

"Finally!" Ino-chan shouted and flopped onto the edge of the fountain. She took off her sparkling red high heels one and at time and started rubbing the soles of her feet. "Man, me feet are killing me! I swear I'm never wearing high heels while going shopping again!" She huffed.

I giggled at her as I also sat down next to her.

"Y'know." TenTen-chan started "You always say that." She smirked as she also sat down on the fountain's edge next to me.

"Yeah... Well this time I mean it." Ino-chan said, not looking up from her feet, which she was still massaging. She pouted her lip as she noticed that it wasn't making her pain go away, and so she stopped and put her feet in the water of the fountain. "Ahh... That's better. Hey, you guys should try this out. It feels soooo nice." Ino-chan suggested.

"Are you even allowed to put your feet in there?" I asked, confused.

"Don't worry, Hina-kawai. Nobody ever tells us off for going it." TenTen reasured me as she also put her now bare feet into the fountain. I shrugged and took my own shoes off and, following them, I also dipped my feet into the cold water.

"Oh my God girls! Did any of you see Sakura and Sasuke's faces today?" TenTen-chan and myself shook our heads from side to side saying 'no'. "Well, I'll tell you what happened..." I kinda blocked Ino-chan out after that. My mind went back to the first time Sakura and Sasuke had first found out that their "followers" as they used to call them, had decided to leave them and make friends with me and Gaara-kun, which was two weeks ago.

I remember that Sakura hand gone purple in the face until she blew up, shouting at them, screaming in their faces and stomping around like some five year old kid, who was having a temper tantrum. I mean, Yahiko-chan behaves better than her! Sasuke on the other hand had reacted the total opposite. He had just stood there, looking calm and watching the raving Sakura going on about how she had been so good to everyone and how they were all backstabbers. But, I could see it in his eyes. He was so very angry on the inside, and he knew that there was nothing he could do about it now that his "followers" were gone.

After that day, Gaara-kun and myself had become great friends with Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Choji. Sakura and Sasuke were now finally the ones in Gaara-kun's place and they finally had a taste of their own medicine. Although, of course, Gaara-kun didn't sink as low as them and beat them up... No way! But sometimes in the corridor or in class he would piss them off by calling them names.

Even though I don't like it that Gaara-kun does that, I can see _why_ he does is. I mean after all, they had made most of his school life a living hell and I think Gaara-kun does deserve to call them a few names at least...

"Hina-kawai! Your spacing out on us again!" TenTen-chan laughed out while waving her hand in front of my face.

I blushed while stuttering out my apology.

"Hina, Hina, Hina. It's okay, really. We're used to it by now." Ino-chan also laughed out. "Anyway we were talking about the Winter Dance, and how we think you should tell Gaara that you love him." My eyes widened so much, I thought they were bulging out of my head

"I-I don't know wh-what your t-talking about!" I tried to deafened myself.

"Oh, c'mmon! We know you love him! It's obvious! It's practically written all over your face!" Ino-chan said. I blushed a lovely shade of red and knew I couldn't lie to them _'Gosh! I really am that readable!'_ I scolded myself.

"Please! You can't tell him! Promise me you wont!" I begged them with pleading eyes.

"Of cores we're not going to tell him!" TenTen-chan said, making me sigh in relief. "YOUR going to tell him at the Winter Dance!" She smirked as my whole body stiffened.

"But I can't! What if he doesn't feel the same way about me!? I dont want things to get awkward between us!" I tried to reason with them, but unfortunately, they would have none of it. They wouldn't listen to my excuses.

"Your silly, Hina-kawai! It's obvious he loves you too!" Ino-chan giggled at me for being so dense. My mouth hung open and my mind became clouded over with confusion. _'Could Gaara-kun actually like me? No. LOVE me!?_'

"I-I dont think so." I shook my head from side to side.

"Hina! Just trust us on this! He does love you. Just like yourself, it's practically written all over his face! Have you ever wondered why Gaara is so protective over you?" Ino-chan put her hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip hard, but it did make a lot of sense. I have always asked myself why Gaara-kun was so protective, but I had just thought it was because I was his first, and now his best friend.

"O-Okay, I guess I believe you. Now how should I tell him?" I asked.

"Tell who what?" I heard a male voice say from behind me. All three of us jumped and turned quickly to see the boys walking up to us. I was relieved to see shopping bags in each of the boys hands, otherwise Ino-chan would have gone mental on them.

"Nothing." The three of us squeaked out at the same time.

All three of the boys' eyebrows rose at this, but thankfully none of them asked any further questions. "C'mmon, Hinata-chan. Put your shoes back on so we can get outta here." Gaara-kun said to me, picking us my flip-flops and handing them to me.

"Thanks." I blushed as my hand 'accidentally' brushed against his, and I could see him blushing a little too.

I quickly dried my feet off as well as I could and slipped my flip-flops back on, also grabbing my shopping bags, and I stood up and stood next to Gaara-kun, while we all waited for Ino-chan and TenTen-chan to do the same. "Okay, we're all ready." TenTen-chan said and we all started walking towards the exit.

Gaara-kun took two of my shopping bags that were in my left and carried them in his left hand. I was about to protest until Gaara-kun put his hand in my own and squeezed my hand lightly. _'He did that just to hold my hand...'_ I thought with a smile.

I looked up at his handsome face to see him staring off ahead. He had a ghost of a smile on his face and I could tell that he was happy to finally be around me again. Well, I feel that way anyway. Sure, TenTen-chan and Ino-chan are great friends, but their not Gaara-kun. There's only one Gaara-kun and I'm never going to leave him. _'Yup... It's true. I **do** love him. And, I'm starting to believe TenTen-chan and Ino-chan... Maybe-Maybe Gaara-kun feels the same way as I do about him...?'_

* * *

Well that's chappy 10 done! Next one should be out in just a few days! 


	11. Winter Dance: Part 1

A/N: OMG it's Christmas Eve!!! Can't WAIT for tomorrow! Hehe. Merry Christmas for tomorrow everyone!! Now be nice and R&R for me plz?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 11: Winter Dance: Part 1

xxx

"Are you done yet?" I questioned the four girls in front of me.

"Patience, Hina-kawai!" TenTen-chan scolded me.

"But I want to see!" I whined. Ino-chan, Hanabi-chan and Temari-nee-chan gave me a stern look saying 'Be.Patient!' I pouted like a small child and crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes again as I felt them applying God-knows-what onto my face, and I could feel one of them playing with my hair.

Yup. You've guessed it. Today is the day of the Winter Dance! I'm so excited and a little nervous too, but I guess it is to be expected since I'm going with Gaara-kun.

TenTen-chan and Ino-chan had come over today at around 1:00 pm and made me go with them to Ino-chan's house, because they didn't want Gaara-kun 'accidentally' walking in on us while we were all getting ready for the Winter Dance. Then somehow, Hanabi-chan had gotten invited and Temari-nee-chan too. So for the second time that week, I was dragged away from Gaara-kun. Although Gaara-kun had argued and promised that he wouldn't disturb them, Ino-chan scares him, like she does everyone else.

And so I was litarly dragged by Temair-nee-chan up to Ino-chan's room, where they had thrown me onto a desk chair. "Now." I remember Ino-chan saying "You are not allowed to look in a mirror until we are finished. Understood?" I had nodded straight away, knowing it was no use arguing with Ino-chan over_ anything._

And so here I am now. Somehow they had helped me into my dress without me opening my eyes, and now I am sitting on the soft desk chair again, trying my hardest to keep patient, but failing miserably.

"Okay! We're done. We will guide you over to the mirror, then when I say so, open your eyes, sis." Hanabi-chan told me. I nodded to show that I understood.

I felt two of the girls grab my arm and knew straight away one of them was Ino-chan. _'Damn her grip hurts every time. What have I ever done to her?'_ I asked myself. I felt them pull me up and they all started guiding me over to where the mirror must be. I felt them stop me and waited for one of them to tell me to open my eyes.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" They all screamed and I cringed inwardly.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked until everything wasn't blurry anymore. I saw the mirror in from of me and gasped at the reflection in front of me.

I had a midnight blue dress on, the same color as my hair. It was strapless and the dress fell down to my knees. The edge at the bottom of the dress was a sparkling silver color. My shoes were sparkling blue, the same color as my dress. I had little make-up on, only a a little bit of pale pink lip gloss, mascara, thin eyeliner and a bit of blush. Then I took a good look at my hair. My usually straight navi colored hair started straight from the roots and started curling lightly to the bottom. I had a silver heart shaped neckless to match the silver on my dress.

I stared wide eyed at my reflection. _'Is that me...? I never thought I could look so... beautiful.'_

"You like?" Ino-chan asked

All I could do was nod dumbly as I started poking myself in various places... It was just to make sure it was really me.

I heard the girls giggling behind me and Temari-nee-chan snapped me out of my trance. "C'mmon Hina-chan. We helped you get ready, so now we need to help Ino-chan and TenTen-chan get ready for the Winter Dance too." She said.

I nodded and quickly thanked the girls with a hug before helping Ino-chan and TenTen-chan get ready too.

oOoOoOoOo

"Ready?" Shikamaru asked Kiba and myself.

_'Hell no!'_ My mind screamed. I was so nerves. My mind kept thinking about the what if's. What if my Hina-hime only wants to go we me because no one else asked her? What if she decides at the last minute to cancel? What if I make an ass of myself half way through the Winter Dance and she would be too embarrassed to be seen with me again? What if I accidentally let slip the big secret that I love her and she rejects me?

I inwardly shuddered at the last what if.

But I look at Shikamaru and nod my head stiffly once and I saw Kiba pump his fists into the air while shouting out "YEAH!" On top of his voice.

Shikamaru nodded to us and turned back around and knocked the door softly.

Shikamaru was wearing a black suit with a black and silver stripped tie. His shoes were shiny and the color black. He had his gift for Ino behind his back as he started unconsciously patting his hair, making sure it looked good enough. Kiba was wearing a midnight blue suit with a matching tie. He also had a present for TenTen and was hiding it behind him too. Kiba was stroking down his suit, making him look presentable for the girls.

I was wearing a black suit with a dark red colored tie, the same color as my hair. My shoes matched my suit and I had my gift for my Hina-hime in my trouser pocket.

The door opened and Temari-nee-chan and Hanabi greeted us with complements. "My, My, lil' bro. Don't you look handsome all dressed up for your date tonight." Temari-nee-chan laughed with a sly smirk on her face.

"Shut up." I mumbled under my breath as I closed the front door.

"HEY, GIRLS! THE BOYS ARE HERE!" My Hina-hime's sister shouted up the stairs to them.

"WE'LL BE DOWN NOW!!" Came TenTen's irritated voice. I saw Kiba flinch next to me and I cocked my would-have-been eyebrow at him. He laughed nervously and said "I just hope TenTen-chan's temper goes down before the dance, otherwise I'm not ganna have the best of times." He scratched the back of his neck while giving us all a goofy grin.

"There you are!" Temari-nee-chan crossed her arms over her chest and gave a stern look. I looked up at the stairs and saw TenTen and Ino making their way down the stairs.

TenTen's hair was down instead of up in those two buns, and was straight. She had a pale green dress on which came to her knees and the dress had flimsy straps, and shoes to match her dress. Ino was wearing a deep purple colored dress which went just below her knees with a lighter colored purple at the bottom of the dress. Her hair was down and slightly wavy. Her shoes were a deep purple.

They both ran over to their dates and hugged them before receiving their presents from the boys.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" I asked them.

"Here I am." Came the angelic voice of my Hina-hime from the top of the stairs.

I looked up and gasped. I literally couldn't breath. My eyes widened as much as they could and my heart started beating the fastest it's ever beaten before. The butterfly feeling came back full force and now I was **really** nerves.

_'Am I really lucky enough to go to the Winter Dance with someone so beautiful and innocent...?'_ She looked like an angel to me as she started walking down the stairs, a deep blush on her face from all the attention. I just couldn't rap it around my head. How could I get such a beautiful angel to go out with me? It just doesn't make sense. God, I love her so much.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and I nervously took a step towards her. "Hina...You look..." I was at a loss for words. There was no words to describe her. "... Uh... Amazing... Beautiful..." Her blushed deepened even more and I had to fight off the urge to jump her and kiss her all over.

"Th-Thank you, Gaara-kun. You look very... Handsome." She whispered while sending her gaze to the floor.

I looked around and saw everyone chatting away, but I knew they were secretly trying to eavesdrop on our conversation.

"Oh!" I randomly shouted out, making my Hina-hime's head snap up to ask what is wrong. "I almost forgot. I have something for you." I took my hand out of my pocket with my present in my hand and quickly hid it behind my back.

"Gaara-kun! You said you have something for me! Don't hid it!" My Hina-hime pouted like a little child, which only made her all the cuter.

"Not yet! Close your eyes and hold out your right arm." I told her. She gave me a confused look but did it anyway. She closed her moon-like eyes and put her arm out on front of her, pointing it towards me. I gently grasped her hand and put my gift around her arm. "Open your eyes." I whispered into her ear, before taking a step back and letting go of her arm to see her opening her eyes. She looked down and gasped.

My present for my Hina-hime was a bracelet. The bracelet was silver, and had a diamond that was a see through diamond with a hint of pink in it. Then on one side of the diamond, it had my name '**_Gaara'_** encarved on it and on the other side of the diamond was her name **_'Hina-hime' _**

She looked back up at me with tears in her eyes. My eyes widened _'Does she hate it?'_ I thought frantically. I had tried to get her the best present and I had just made her cry. But I thought I had done good. Temari-nee-chan said it was beautiful and romantic. Maybe it's just that she doesn't understand what it is. "Uh... It's a bracelet for you from me... I payed for someone to encarve our names in it so that you'll remember years from now, this day."

But that didn't work because one tear slipped down her cheek. I hanged my head in shame. "You hate it, don't you?" I asked her.

The next thing I knew she had wrapped her fragile arms around me and was hugging me close to her. "Gaara-kun I don't hate it, silly! I love it." She giggled at my confused face.

"But... But I thought you hated it. You had tears in your eyes!" I really was confused now. If she loved it then why was she almost crying when she looked at it? Was she just trying to make me feel better...?

"Silly Gaara-kun..." She whispered. "I had tears in my eyes because I was happy. I-I've never had such a beautiful gift off anyone before. I love it and I'm never going to take it off." I relaxed when she said that. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

_'She liked it... No loved it. I'm happy now.' _I thought as I took in her lilac smell.

I decided that I am going to tell her how I feel tonight. I love her and I can't keep it in any longer. I'll tell her when we are alone and just hope that she doesn't reject me. I'll just have to hope that she feels the same way as myself.

"Brake it up, lovebirds! The limo's here. Go have fun." Temari-nee-chan just _had _to ruin the moment.

My Hina-hime stepped away from me as I secretly shot Temari-nee-chan a death glare. My Hina-hime took my hand and we walked out the door, trying to catch up with our friends. "Hey, guys wait up!" Both me and Hina-hime shouted.

We caught up and jumped into the white limo, where everyone else was and we were off to the Winter Dance. And my first Dance.

oOoOoOoOo

"Wow..." I whispered when I looked around the room. I gaped at all the flashing lights and the loud music. This was defiantly going to be a fun night, I can just feel it

We were walking through the entry of the Winter Dance and I smiled brightly. Almost everyone was on the dance floor dancing with their partners, and there was chairs going around the wall of the hall for those who were sitting. There were huge speakers in each corner and there was flashing lights of all different kinds of colors. Along one side of the wall was where the foods and drinka, etc were.

"Wow..." I whispered again, and this time Gaara-kun caught it.

He chuckled and squeezed my hand "Well, what do you want to do first?" He asked me.

I saw Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, TenTen-chan and Kiba-kun heading over to the dance floor and decided to do that first "Hmm... Why don't we follow our friends onto the dance floor? Can you dance Gaara-kun?" I asked him.

He smirked at me "Of coarse." He answered, guiding me onto the dance floor where we began our first dance.

_'Remember to tell Gaara-kun how you really feel. I have to tell him I love him. Tonight can end as the happiest night of my life... Or it could become the worst... I just hope that Gaara-kun loves me back and wont reject me... Oh well, I'll soon find out...'_

* * *

I'm finally done! Great! Well, until my next chappy... Merry Christmas! 


	12. Winter Dance: Part 2

A/N: Hellooo! Okay this is the 2nd pt of the Winter Dance, so I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 12: Winter Dance: Part 2

xxx

"Psst. Ino-chan! Look!" TenTen-hun whispered to me while pointing to something or someone over my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder to where TenTen-hun was pointing to and gave an agitated sigh. _'Why do they toucher themselves? It's obvious they want to get closer to each other...' _I just don't get them.

I was looking at Hinata-kawai and Gaara. They'er dancing to a slow song and yet it looks like they are holding each other from about an arms length away. I shook my head. Nope. I'll never get them. Everyone knows they are perfect for each other so why can't they see it? But I told Hina-kawai that I would help her out somehow if something is wrong... So how am I going to get them closer together...?

And that's when it hit me. "Shikamaru-kun, let's go dance!" I didn't wait for an answer as I started dragging him to the dance floor, next to Hina-kawai and Gaara, but I did hear Shikamaru-kun mutter a 'Troublesome.' Under his breath and I rolled my eyes to him.

I smiled when I heard a slow song come on. _'Perfect.'_

Once I told Shikamaru-kun about the plan that I had just oh-so-cleverly made up, and a lot of convincing, he nodded and decided to join in.

"Right, Shikamaru-kun. Hina-kawai has her back to us. This is the best time." I told him as we started dancing our way toward them. When Shikamaru-kun and myself were close enough, Shikamaru-kun gave me a small push. It had enough force in it and I went straight into Hina-kawai's back, who went straight into Gaara's chest.

"Oops!" I giggled before me and Shikamaru-kun ran away from them.

_'Now this just has to get them closer!'_

oOoOoOoOo

I felt someone push me, and before I knew it I went straight into Gaaraa-kun's chest. He took a step back from the force of the push, but dragged me with him. I knew, without even having to look behind me that it was Ino-chan. _'What has she got planned now...?'_ I moaned in my mind.

"Oops!" I heard her giggle out. She must have left after that.

"S-Sorry, Gaara-kun." I whispered.

As I was about to step away from Gaara-kun, his arms locked around my shoulders and pulled me - if possible - closer to him. "Gaara-kun?" I tried to get his attention. But, instead of answering me, he nuzzled his head in my hair and made an 'Mmm' noise.

I blushed scarlet, but since I knew Gaara-kun wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon - don't ask how I knew, I just did -, I took my luck and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt Gaara-kun smile into my hair.

I sighed a sigh of contentment. _'Now when is the best time to tell Gaara-kun?'_ I asked myself. _'I guess I could do it right now, but I want to do it when no one is around. I want to tell him when we are alone...'_ I bit my lip.

I looked at the present Gaara-kun gave me, my bracelet. I wans't lying about what I said. I love it and I'm never taking it off. It is now one of the most precious things I own. But I feel bad. Gaara-kun went through all that trouble to get me a present, and yet I haven't got anything for him. I played with the bracelet as we danced to another slow song that just came on. I want to give him a present...

My eyes widened. _'I know what to give Gaara-kun!' _I smiled.

"Gaara-kun?"

He made another 'Mmm' sound.

"I forgot to give you something before we came here." He removed his face from my hair and stared down at me. That's when I noticed just how tall Gaara-kun was. He was a whole head taller than me!

"And what would that be?" I cocked on of his eyebrows and gave me a playful smirk.

"I forgot to give you **_my_** present." I smiled cheekily at him. I saw his eyes widen and his smirk became a wide smile.

"Have you got it with you?"

I nodded.

"Well, can I have it now?" He asked. I smirked at him.

"Nope."

His face fell and he gave me a playful glare. "And why can't I have it now?" I had to giggle at him then. He just sounded so much like a spoiled little child. Hell, he looked like one too with the glare on his face.

"Cause I said." I giggled out. I forgot how close our faces were so when I decided to be childish like Gaara-kun was, I poked out my tongue, only to have it lightly brush Gaara-kun's lips. Both our eyes widened at this. I was too shocked to say sorry. I quickly retreated my tongue and I had a small taste of Gaara-kun _'He tastes good.'_ I blushed at my thought.

The blush grew even more when I saw that Gaara-kun's face was as red as my own.

"Uh..." I tried to find the right words. "Um... s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to, I ju-" I stopped when I saw Gaara-kun's head inching towards mine. He closed his eyes and kissed the tip of my nose, then his lips went lower...

_'Wha-What is he going!? Is he going to kiss me!?'_ My mind was spinning with all the thoughts and questions running around in my head. I closed my eyes as I saw his lips get closer to mine and when they were just about to touch...

"Hina-kawai! Gaara!" ... TenTen-chan interrupted.

Both Gaara-kun's eyes and my own flew open and we practically jumped out of each other's arms.

_'Oh my God!!!'_ My mind kept repeating - And screaming - that thought in my head over and over again. Was Gaara-kun really going to kiss me? Me of all people!? My blush deepened as I thought of what could have happened if TenTen-chan hadden't interrupted. I noticed that Gaara-kun was looking anywhere but me while trying to hid his blush by keeping his head down.

"Hey, guys." Tenten-chan said when she made her way over to us with Kiba-kun, Ino-chan and Shikamaru-kun. "It's almost the end of the Winter Dance. Wanna ride in the limo before it drops you off?"

Before Gaara-kun had time to say anything I said "No thanks. We'll walk. That is if it is Okay with you, Gaara-kun?" We all turned to Gaara-kun to wait for his answer.

"Uh... Fine with me. I don't mind walking." We all nodded and me and Garra-kun said good bye to everyone.

Once everyone was gone, Gaara-kun asked me. "Well, wanna start walking home now?" I nodded and, despite the both of us being embarrassed and confused about what had happened only minutes ago, Gaara-kun took hold of my hand and we walked out of the entrance.

_'Alright, this is my chance. No backing out now.'_

oOoOoOoOo

I took hold of my Hina-hime's hand and we both started towards the entrance. "Why do you want to walk home, Hina-chan?" I asked her, looking back for a brief moment, to see her shrugging. I looked back and opened the entrances' door and...

"Fuck. It's pissing down!" I growled out.

My Hina-hime walked passed me, heading out the door and tugged on my arm. "Hell no, Hina-chan! We're ganna get soaked! Let's just call Temari-nee-chan and ask if she can come and pick us up." I reasoned with her.

I heard her giggle out "C'mon Gaara-kun! Your not scared of getting wet, are you?"

I 'Hmph'-ed before saying "Just thought you wouldn't want to get we-" Before I had time to finish my sentence, my Hina-hime started running out the door, dragging me behind her. "H-Hina-chan! The Hell!?" I tried to shout over the rain. But either she didn't hear me or she just ignored me, she kept running.

We had just left through the gates of the school and I'm already soaked to the bone. _Damn, I paid a lot for my clothes!' _But when I heard my Hina-hime laughing and the look on her face, which clearly said that she was having fun, I decided to let it go and join in on the fun. I ran up to her side so that she wasn't dragging me anymore, but when I looked around, I noticed that we were going in the complete opposite direction to our house.

"Hina-chan, where are we going?" I shouted to her over the rain that was pounding onto the ground.

She grinned at me before replying "Wait and see!" And she started laughing again. I was going to say somethin but before I could she turned a sharp right, almost making me trip over my own feet.

She stopped suddenly, making me bump into her back, but luckily I caught her before she could fall. She smiled at me before saying "We're here Gaara-kun!"

oOoOoOoOo

Gaara-kun was looking around with a face that said 'Why the Hell did you bring me here?' And I giggled once again. Once he was looking at me I said "Remember, Gaara-kun? This is where I asked you to be my friend. I wanted to come back here 'cause... well I like it here."

Gaara-kun smirked at me before squeezing my hand and we both started to walk over to the sakura tree for shelter.

As we walked over I remembered the sakura petal fight that I started with Gaara-kun, then my sibling's started playing too. I remembered the look on his face when I had asked him to be my friend. I knew he was more than happy. I smiled.

We got to the tree and stood under it, and that was when I realized just how cold it was.

Okay... So I have to admit, this wasn't the best plan to get Gaara-kun alone, because now I'm freezing and I haven't even got a jacket. I pouted my lip and started trying to warm myself up by rubbing my arms, while eying Gaara-kun's jacket. _'Why didn't I think of getting a jacket before I left. I'm so stupid.'_ I scolded myself.

I heard Gaara-kun sigh and turned towards him. "Come here." I ordered me. I cocked one of my eyebrows at him but did as I was told. He grabbed my arms when I was close enough, and brought both my arms to hug his waist and he pulled the jacket around the both of us. "Your freezing!" He said while hugging me closer, trying to warm me up by ribbing my back. I blushed so hard, but was so glad Gaara-kun couldn't see because I had my head berried into his chest.

We stood like that for sometime. I nuzzled my head now and then into Gaara-kun's chest, and he would do the same, but nuzzle my hair instead. _'Okay Hinata! you can do this! Just get it over with and hope for the best!' _I had to do it now.

I regrettably pulled away from him and heard a growl came from him. "Hina-chan get back here before you freeze." He told me while trying to grab my arms again.

"But Gaara-kun! Don't you want your present?" I asked while tipping my head to the side.

This made him stop and ask "Present? Right now?" I nodded at him. He grinned and said "Okay then." I smiled back at him.

"Okay. I want you to close your eyes." I said smiling up at him still. He blinked a few times at me, before shrugging and closing his eyes. _'This is it Hinata!'_

I bit my lip and walked closer to him. "Well?" He asked growing impatient. I rolled my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see.

I bit my lip harder until I was only about an inch away from him. I took my hands and gently cupped Gaara-kun's face, and before he could open his eyes from surprise, I gently lowered his head and kissed him on the lips.

oOoOoOoOo

My eyes shot open at the feel of my Hina-hime's lips against my own. I looked down to see my Hina-hime's eyes were closed and I don't think I have ever seen my Hina-hime's face such a bright color red before.

I was too shocked to respond, but once I got over the shock, I was about to respond when she broke the kiss and backed away.

_'No!'_ My mind shouted and before she could even take a step back my hands cupped her face and I crushed my lips with her own. She opened her eyes and looked into my own and when I saw the look in her eyes, it made me want her even more.

I saw Love.

She timidly wrapped her arms around my neck, and my hands went from her face to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to me and deepening the kiss. I ran my tongue across her lower lip, asking to be let in to her mouth. I wanted - No **_needed_** - to taste her. She shyly opened her mouth and I let my tongue in to taste her. We stayed that way for a few minutes, that lasted a life time for me, and my Hina-hime was the one to come up for air.

"G-Gaara-kun... I have something... to tell you." She said still trying to catch her breath. I put my forehead on her own and nodded.

"I need... to tell you something too." I said.

"I love you." Our eyes locked. We had both said it at the same time.

I stared into her eyes and knew she wasn't lying. I felt relief wash over me and I have never felt so happy in my life. _'She loves me...'_ I kept repeating it over and over in my head, each time it repeated I felt my heart clench and the butterfly feeling was back for vengeance. I felt like I was the luckiest person in the world at that point... maybe I am!

I hugged her even closer to me as I tried to slow down my racing heart before kissing her again.

* * *

FINALLY! THEY HAVE KISSED! Yay for them! lol! R&R for me and tell me what you think of this chappy, since it is my first kissing scene that I've ever written and I need to know how to improve. 


	13. Yahiko!

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've had a lot of H/W and other stuff. But here's the next chappy, and I hope you like it! Oh, and I have a oneshot out and it's a GaaHina so read it if you want! R&R plz!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 13: Yahiko-chan!!

xxx

We stayed at the sakura tree for another half hour before we decided we were wet enough, and decided to go home. The rain was still pelting down as we ran home, laughing and smiling all the way. My Hina-hime had to put her hand over my mouth as we walked into our house, so not to wake up her or my own siblings. She smiled as she closed the front door and put her index finger to her mouth and whispered "Shh." To me.

I nodded my head and somehow kept my laughter down as we crept up the stairs, trying not to step on any of the creaks and tip-toped into our room.

My Hina-hime opened the door and walked in, I was right behind her. I closed the door and truned around.

I smiled to myself as I saw my Hina-hime go into the bathroom, as I turned on the small lamp by the side of the bed. My Hina-hime came out a few moments later with dry towels. "Our hair's soaking!" She exclaimed and giggled. My smile widened. Oh how I love that sound.

I threw the towel onto the bed and walked up to her until I was only an inch from her face. A soft blush made her way across her face. I look the towel from her hands and smirked at her. I lowered the towel on the top of her head, making sure I could still see from her eyes down, and started towel drying her hair.

She giggled and I tried to tell her to stop. "Shh! You'll wake everyone up!" I whispered to her.

She just giggled louder, making more of a chance that one of our siblings would wake up and bitch to us in the morning. I growled lightly, but when an idea popped into my head, I smirked evilly at her. She was still giggling, her eyes closed tight and I wish I could have stopped time at that moment. I still can't grasp how I could get someone like my Hina-hime. '_Why didn't she like Sasuke-dope instead? How am I worthy of her love?'_ I push the thought's to the side right now and forces on my plan to shut her up.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt my lips against her own once more. She had finally stopped giggling and I smirked against her mouth. I saw her blush deepen a bit but she leaned into the kiss.

I slowly began to dry her hair again - I had stopped when I had kissed her - and I knew I could never tier of doing this. I heard her sigh into the kiss and rubbed her hair a little faster. She began giggling again and I had to roll my eyes, not that she saw though. She had closed her eyes again. I was thankful that my mouth stopped her giggles from leaving the room.

I stopped towel drying her hair and regretfully pulled away from her soft lips. I took the towel from her hair... And had to use all my self control not to burst out laughing. My Hina-hime's normally perfectly straight hair was now a bush sitting on top of her head. I accidentally let a quiet chuckle out, but she picked it up. She glared at me. She must have known how her hair looked.

She turned her back to me and took out a comb from her small drawer. She walked over to the full length mirror and started brushing her 'hair'. I was amazed at how just one stroke of the brush, that piece of hair was now straight and as perfect as wet hair can get. I watched until she had finished combing her hair, and she walked back over to the drawer and put it back. She walked over to me as I threw the wet towel lazily to the floor.

She rolled her eyes at this, but just passed it and got the dry towel I had thrown to the bed.

She walked back over to me and did the same to me. As she towel dried my hair, I felt myself lean more into her touch, loving the feel of her hands massaging my head. I noticed my chest felt funny, but thought nothing of it. That was until my Hina-hime stopped drying my hair. "Why'd you stop?" I practically moaned.

She grinned. "You were just purring! I swear you made a noise! You sounded just like a cat purring."

I blushed. "Whatever." I mumbled and took the wet towel's and thew them in the corner of the room, making a mental note to put them in the washing basket tomorrow morning. "Okay, Hina-chan, I'll go get dressed in the bathroom and you get dressed in here." At her nod, I walked out of our bedroom and tip-toed to the bathroom. I didn't take any pajama's because I sleep in my boxers.

When I was finished I tip-toed back to my Hina-hime's and my own room. I knocked on the door and asked quietly "Hina-chan can I come in now?"

No answer.

"Hina-chan?"

Still no answer.

I decided to go for it. _'We are going out now...'_ I reasoned. I slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. I peaked in, and my heart nearly melted at the sight.

My Hina-hime was even more worn out than I thought. My Hina-hime was lying on the bed, obviously sleeping. I closed the door lightly behind me and walked up to her still form. I smiled down at her. _'Beautiful...'_ I thought. I took a few more minutes, just to take in the scene and burn it into my brain.

When I was finally able to tear my gaze away from my fallen angel, I turned the lamp off and climbed into bed. I blinked until I could see well enough and settled the black cover over our bodies. I settled down next to her and ran my fingers lightly through her still damp hair. So soft. I think all of her is as soft as a cloud. I smiled. It was most likely. I pulled her closer to me.

I rested my head on my pillow and sighed blissfully. I was so happy. I had finally admitted my love to my Hina-hime... and she had told me that she loved me too! I wouldn't be surprised if I was dreaming, but knew I wasn't. The tiny bruises going across my left hand from where I have been pinching myself is enough proof that this is real. I was not dreaming. This was REAL! And I knew that now I could have her, I would never be able to loose her.

I kissed her gently on the lips, loving how I could finally do that. I had craved to touch her lips with my own for so long and now I was finally able to. I pulled away and opened my eyes to see the eyes of my sleepy Hina-hime. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" I whispered.

She shook her head 'no' and yawned. I pulled her - If possible - closer to me.

"Goodnight." I heard her whisper.

"Goodnight." I whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

oOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up before Gaara-kun this morning, which was weird. He was always up before me. I smiled. Maybe he was as tired as myself last night. Although, knowing Gaara-kun, he would never admit that!

I kissed Gaara-kun's tattoo lightly, making sure not to wake him up, and got out of bed. I stretched and yawned before making my way into the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, change out of my pajamas and comb my hair. That all took about ten minutes for me. I got out of the bathroom and made my way down stairs and into the kitchen. I decided to cook breakfast, even though it was Temari-nee-chan's turn.

I took my time getting breakfast ready, knowing that it was Saturday and everyone liked to sleep in... Especially Hanabi-chan and Kankuro-san. I shook my head at the thought and put down the last plate. I saw that there was a pile of dirty dishes in the sink and seeming as I was waiting for breakfast to cook... I may as well do them. It was Hanabi-chan's turn to do the dishes but, what the hell. I was up and had nothing to do, so I may as well do them, right?

I walked over to them and filled the sink with hot water. After it was filled I placed one of the dishes in the sink and started cleaning the dish, while humming a song my Mother used to sing to me before putting me to bed.

I finished washing the plates, and almost screamed when two strong, tanned hands encircled my waist and pulled me into their chest. "Isen't it Hanabi-chan's turn to wash the dishes?" I smiled. It was Gaara-kun.

"Hai." I answered simply.

I could almost feel the roll of his eyes after my short answer and I had to smirk. "Well then why are you doing the dishes?" I heard him sniff the air. "And it's Temari-nee-chan's turn to cook breakfast." He said this and kissed my shoulder lightly, causing me to shiver and blush uncontrollably

I sighed mentally before replying. "I am doing the dishes and cooking breakfast because I was up and bored."

I felt him nod against my shoulder and he kissed my shoulder again. I sighed happily. I have never been so happy in my life. I have great friends, an amazing boyfriend that I love with all of my heart, my brother and sister are happy, I got to meet Temari-nee-chan and Kankuro-san who are the most funniest and childish people I have ever met... And with Gaara-kun I finally feel protected. Yea. I was happy here and hoped my life never changed.

I came out of my thoughts when Gaara-kun took hold of my chin and turned my head to the left, where his own head was and kissed me passionately. "I love you." I whispered against my lips.

"I love you, too Panda-chan." I giggled against his lips, until he deepened the kiss even more. Gaara-kun seems to always want to hear those words, whenever he can. But I don't have a problem with that, because I need to hear it from him just as much too. Maybe because everything was just too good to be true... maybe I would wake up at any second now and know it would be all just a dream and I find myself back at my Father's house... I mentally shake my head. Even if this is a dream, I would make sure I don't wast any moment of it.

"Oh God! That is NOT what I want to see first thing in the morning!" Kankuro-san's voice rang out throughout the house.

Gaara-kun and myself jumped away from each other, as though we had burnt each other. We were both blushing but, knowing me, I was, of course, brighter than Gaara-kun. And he was as bright as his hair!

"Kankuro! Shut the hell up damn it! You ruined their romantic moment!" Temari-nee-chan scolded Kankuro while smacking him on the back on his head. He just grumbled a few things under his breath and sat down at the table. Temari-nee-chan turned back to Gaara-kun and myself with a sly smirk on her face. "So when did this happen?" Her smirk grew as we became a brighter colour.

"If ya ask me, it's about time!" Hanabi-chan came into the room with her hands up in the air "Finally!" She also sat down at the table.

"Stop teasing Hina-nee-chan and Gaa-kun!" Yahiko-chan shouted while running up to me, holding his hands out. I scooped him up into my arms and gave him a good morning hug. "Yeah! Listen to Yahiko-chan!" Gaara-kun glared at the other three that were now all sitting at the table and walked over to Yahiko-chan and myself and ruffled his hair, making a cute giggle come from him. Yahiko-chan smiled up at the both of us.

"Hey, Hina-chan! I thought it was my turn to cook?" Temari-nee-chan asked.

I looked up and shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I told her with a smile. She gave me a thankful smile back. I know she hates cooking, even though she's not that bad at it.

"So Gaara-kun." My sister started with a fake sweet voice. "Don't hurt my Nee-chan, otherwise I'll get my Neji-nii-san on you." She said sternly. I really don't think she was kidding. Gaara-kun nodded in understanding.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I jumped into bed, Gaara-kun following close behind.

We haddn't been able to see much of each other today because Temari-nee-chan had a day off and wanted to go shopping with me. I wanted to stay with Gaara-kun, but Temari-nee-chan had looked so excited I just couldn't say no. I know Gaara-kun went out with Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun today too because he had told me before I had gone shopping. I was glad to hear that he was going out with our friends and I didn't feel guilty anymore for leaving him alone with our siblings.

Shopping had been fun. I had been pulled by Temari-nee-chan most of the time, but it was still a lot of fun. She had helped me pick out new clothes, even though I didn't need any, but she had insisted, saying that Gaara-kun would love to see them on me. I had said fine. She had completely changed my style of clothes. I usually wore baggy clothes, a skirt only when the day was too hot. But the new styles Temari-nee-chan had told me to buy were totally different. They were thin clothes, that even showed some cleavage... And yet I liked wearing them!

But I'm glad to be in bed again.

Gaara-kun pulled my back to his chest and he nuzzled my neck. "Goodnight Gaara-kun. Love you." I whispered to him.

He must have been half asleep because I don't think I was meant to hear him say. "I love you too, my little Hina-hime."

I smiled and hugged his arms that were around my waist. He thinks of me as a princess? And his own princess!? I fell asleep smiling goofily.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I was pulled out of my sleep by a hand shaking my arm and sobbing was heard. "H-Hina-nee-chan." _'Yahiko-chan?'_

I opened my eyes and looked down at the small brunette haired child. He was standing by the bed, his teddy bear in one hand and his other hand was shaking my arm and he was crying. I sat up and held out my hand for him to come into a hug. He gave a watery smile and climbed onto the bed and into my arms. I sat him in my lap and made gentle "Shh"ing sounds to ease his pain. "What's wrong,Yahiko-chan?" I whispered to him, not wanting to wake Gaara-kun up.

"I-I hand a bad dream." He also whispered.

"Aww, baby. What was it about?" I asked him, still whispering.

"I-It was about a big scary hooded m-man and _sniff_ he had a gun and was pointing it at you." More tears. "H-He shot you in front of me a-and laughed after he checked if you were dead. _sniff_ You were dead!" He shouted the last part out, waking Gaara-kun instently. Gaara-kun's eyes found us and his eyes showed concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He just had a bad dream that's all." I told him then went back to Yahiko-chan. "Hey, Yahiko-chan! How about we go down and get a cup of warm milk? It always helps you get beck to sleep." He nodded and I turned toward Gaara-kun. "I'll be back soon." I told him. He nodded and kissed me on the cheek, whispering in my ear "Don't be long." I nodded and walked out of the room, Yahiko-chan in my arms.

-

I poured the warm milk into the glass in the kitchen. Yahiko-chan was in the living room watching T.V with the sound turned down to low. I was so tired, but this has happened before, and I know it will happen again, so I'm used to it by now. I let it cool off for a minute, before walking back into the living room with the glass in my hand.

I walked through the door, and dropped the glass at the sight that met me.

Yahiko-chan was in the corner of the room, knees up to is chest and whimpering for me to come and make everything safe. But I wasn't listening. I was to preoccupied on the other person in the room... My Father was holding a gun and pointing it at Yahiko-chan. As soon as the glass had fallen to the floor, broken, my Father had turned the gun toward me.

I sharted shaking. "F-F-Faath-Father w-what are y-y-you d-doing!?" My stutter was back, and I'm not surprised why.

He walked agonizingly slow toward me. With every step he took, I stepped two steps back, until my back finally reached the wall of the living room. I gulped hard and thought back to Yahiko-chan's dream. Was I really going to die here!? And in front of Yahiko-chan!?!? I shook even worse. He would have to go through the same things I went through in life. I saw my Mother die... and he would see me... die...

"You want to know what I am doing!?" He didn't shout so that he wouldn't wake anyone else up so that they could phone the cops on him. "I have been hiding from the cops since the last time I saw you. I gave you a home... I gave you money to buy your food... And this is how you repay me! Calling the cops on me!? Well if I'm going to jail, it will be for a real crime."

He aimed the gun straight at my heart and I had to use all my self control to keep my legs from buckling.

As he was about to shoot I heard a loud smash. I looked my Father in the eye, wondering where the noise had come from, until he fell forward, gun flying into the air. Gaara-kun was standing behind him with a bleeding hand where the vase had connected with my Father's head and the shards got stuck in his hands. I could hear Temari-nee-chan calling the cops and ambulance and Kankuro-san was running toward my Father... But I saw none of that.

My eyes followed the gun in the air. It spun around in the air before gravity took over, making the gun fall down to the ground. I heard a gun shot and the last thing I remember was myself screaming...

"YAHIKO-CHAN!" ...Before darkness took over.

* * *

Well whaddy think? Horrible cliffy I know, but I just couldn't help myself!! R&R and the next chappy will be out sooner! 


	14. Come Home

A/N: There will only be one or maybe two more chappys after this one! OMG my first story is almost done!! BUT if you guys want me to do a squeal then tell me coz I already have a few ideas for it. Well anyway, here is the next chappy.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 14: Come Home

xxx

One Week Later

It has been a week. One _whole _week since that day and there is still no change in his condition. He has been in a coma ever since _that_ terrible night and there is only a 50/50 chance that he might awake... Let alone survive. And that information is killing me slowly inside.

I haven't left his sight for the whole time he has been in the hospital bed. I want to be the first one he sees when and if he finally comes out of his coma and opens his eyes. I want to tell him how sorry I am that I was not able to do anything when the bullet went off. I hadden't ate very much, only a small sandwich in the past two days and a bottle of water. Not to mention I hadden't slept for the week he had been in here too.

I took Yahiko-chan's small, white hand into my larger hand and closed my eyes. I leaned back in the chair next to his bed, eyes closed and thought about what had happened that dreadful night.

When the gun had gone off, I had known straight away that it was aiming for Yahiko-chan. I had fainted a millisecond before it had hit him. Gaara-kun had told me everything that happened after that.

Apparently, Gaara-kun had knocked my Father out cold and he was still out cold until the police came. They had taken him to hospital quickly to look at the damage Gaara-kun had caused. I hadden't bothered to ask Gaara-kun if anything was wrong with him because I don't care for him anymore. He had gone back on the only promise he had ever made to me, which was to leave Yahiko-chan and Hanibi-chan alone. He was not aloud to lay a finger on them... I wonder why I had even believed him in the first place... Anyway, after the hospital, Gaara-kun told the police everything that happened and my Father was finally where he belonged, 'In jail' as Kunkuro-san had once told me.

When I had fainted, Yahiko-chan was shot and the bullet went straight through his left shoulder. Gaara-kun had rushed to help him while Temari-nee-chan had phoned for the police and the ambulance. Once the ambulance had gotten to our house, Gaara-kun had woken me up. I had woken up to the sight of Yahiko-chan being lifted into the ambulance and I had gone into complete and utter panic. Flashes of my Mother's death kept appearing in my mind as I rode in the ambulance to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Yahiko-chan had been rushed into the emergency room, leaving a worried Gaara-kun and myself in the Waiting Room. I had cried into Gaara-kun's chest, until I couldn't take the pain anymore and fell unconscious.

I had woken once again to Gaara-kun's concerned face. After I had reassured him everything was fine, we had sat in complete silence, just holding each other and I melted into Gaara-kun's warmth, while listening to him whisper sweet nothings into my ear. Trying to reassure me everything was going to be alright and Yahiko-chan would be fine. I had almost believed him, but something in the back of my mind still made me panic...

The last time I had been in a hospital was when my Mother was dieing. I had actually blamed the hospital for a while for letting my Mother die... I knew I was being stupid because I knew that the doctors and nurses had done everything the could for her... But I needed to blame someone else apart from myself for my Mother's death. I hate hospitals.

I remember the nurse that had taken my little brother away from me, walked into the Waiting Room and came up to Gaara-kun and myself. "Are you family to the little Hyuuga Yahiko?" She had asked and both Gaara-kun and myself had nodded quickly, both forgetting that Gaara-kun wasn't a _real_ family member. The nurse had nodded back to us and had made a hand gesture for us to follow her. Once we were outside Yahiko-chan's door the nurse had told us. "I'm afraid he is in a coma... But we found the wound was not life threatening, the bullet had just missed his nerves. He is very lucky, but there is no way of knowing when... and if... he wakes up."

The nurse had left us after that and I had to use all my self control not to break down there and then once again.

Gaara-kun had taken hold of my hand and squeezed in reassuringly, before taking hold of the doorknob and opening the door and pushing it open. Gaara-kun had let me go first and I silently thanked him for that.

I shakily walked into the small room and my legs gave out on me once I looked at him. Gaara-kun had to hold me so that I wouldn't fall to the floor and carried me, bridal-style, toward the chair nearest to Yahiko-chan. He set me down on the chair but I didn't let go of his hand, if anything I squeezed it as tight as I possibly could. I needed comfort and knew I could only get it from my Gaara-kun.

He had kissed my hand and stood by the chair I was sitting on, and I finally took another look at Yahiko-chan.

I had wanted to scream and shout at the doctors and nurses that they had made a mistake and this was not the bubbly, always smiling little Yahiko-chan that I know. He was as white as a ghost and was so still. He had ugly tubes in his nose and mouth and going up his arms and briefly thought that they looked like snakes. Snakes are another thing I just can't stand. He was breathing Slowly... Deeply... And Evenly, his little chest going up and down with each breath.

Another image flashed in my mind. Another of my Mother. It showed my Mother in a hospital bed with tubes also on and in her body and how pale and thin she looked. That was the first _real _time that I had started panicking about the fact that Yahiko-chan could die just like my Mother did. And so I took his pale hand into my own and had secretly and silently promised him that I wouldn't leave his sight until he woke up. And until then I was going to make sure that he was treated good enough for him to get better.

I opened my eyes once again and fought to stay awake. Yahiko-chan wouldn't like it if he woke up to me sleeping.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I stood outside the hospital room that had Yahiko-chan and my Hina-hime in it. I had a bunch of flowers of different kinds in my hand from Temari-nee-chan to give to Yahiko-chan.

I almost didn't go inside. Ever since Yahiko-chan was rushed into hospital, my Hina-hime had not left his sight. I know she isen't looking after herself properly and I just want her to come home so that I can make her better. But she is too stubborn. She mumbles under her breath, something about her Mother and not being able to leave his sight. I'm afraid that this whole experience is bringing back old memories of her Mother's death.

I took a deep breath in and opened the white door, numbered 239.

I walked into the privet room and felt my heart squeeze itself painfully as I see my Hina-hime. She looks so ill, and the bags under her eyes almost make her look like my own eyes. She's so pale and fragile looking and I just want her to go back to the Hina-hime I remember, before her fucked-up Father ruined all our lives. I can see her shoulders shaking and know she is crying... I hate it when she cries.

I slowly walk over to the bed were Yahiko-chan is and I'm relieved to see _some _colour on his face. He wasn't so white anymore.

I stood in front of the small white table on the left side of Yahiko-chan's bed, opposite my depressed Hina-hime. I took the empty vase and quickly filled it up with water in the bathroom and came back out and put Temari-nee-chan's flowers into the vase. After I had finished that, I turned towards my Hina-hime and walked around the bed toward her.

I stood in front of her shaking form. Her head was downcast, her greasy hair covering her angelic face from my view and her hands were clasped together tightly, trying to stop her hands from shaking. Just looking at what the bastard had done to cause my Hina-hime such heartache, I wanted to go to his jail cell and toucher him slowly until he cries out from so much pain and is begging me for death. I quickly shake my head and kneel down in front of her.

I took her entwined hands in my own and pull them apart with no difficulty. I brought them to my lips and gently brush my lips across each of her knuckles. When I finished I looked up to see that she was watching me, still silently crying. I placed her hands back on her lap and cupped her face with my tanned hands and I smiled softly at her when she closeed her hypnotizing eyes and leans into my touch. "Hina-chan..." I whispered to her. She opens her eyes tiredly and that was when I knew for sure that she has had hardly slept this passed week. "Hina-chan, come home, please?"

I see her bottom lip starts to quiver and she closes her eyes tiredly and shakes her head as well as she could with my hands still cupping her face. "No." She whispers just as softly.

But I wasn't going to give up this time. It's not healthy for her to stay beside him, hardly eating and sleeping. Hell, I've hardly gotten any sleep from worrying about her so much.

I lowered my head to her own until my forehead was lightly touching her own. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of having her so close to me. It's been a whole week since I've been able to be this close to her and I vaguely wondered how I was able to go so long without telling her how I felt about her. "Please come home... Everyone misses you. Kankuro-nii-san, Temari-nee-chan, Hanibi-chan... But not as much as myself."

I opened my eyes to see her lavender tinted eyes staring at me, her tears gone by now. "I can't." Her voice was a whimper.

I gently nuzzled my nose with her own. "Why?" I asked her, searching her eyes for the answer, although I think I know her answer. She's afraid to leave his side. Afraid that the same thing that happened with her Mother might happen with Yahiko-chan. She's afraid he will die. "We told the doc to phone us as soon as something happens to him, so you wont miss it if he wakes up. Just come home, everyone's worried about you, love." I reasoned with her. I didn't want to go another night without her in bed. I never realized how much I needed her until that one week ago.

"B-Bu... B-But..." She tried to get out her sentence but then burst into tears, wrapping her fragile arms around my neck and nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. My arms instantly went around her and held her close to me, trying to ease her pain the best I could. I rubbed my hands in circler motions up and down her back and whispered "Shh..." Now and again into her ear.

oOoOoOoOoOo

We stayed that way for a while longer. Maybe for around half an hour, but I didn't mind. I just wanted to give my Hina-hime as much comfort as she could possibly get. Every sob that escaped her lips tore at my heart and I found the thought of sneaking out into the night and torturing my Hina-hime's Father all the more exciting.

She quietened down after another five minutes and I gently rubbed my cheek with her own to get some response from her. When I didn't I became slightly panicked, but when I felt her relax I knew that she was finally in a well deserved sleep. I smiled softly to her and kissed her ear and whispered "Sleep well." I leaned her back against the chair she was sitting on and as quickly and quietly as I could, I removed my arms from around her and took out my mobile.

I flipped it open and looked for Temari-nee-chan's number. When I found it I pressed the small green button and it started ringing.

_"Hello?"_ Came Temari-nee-chan's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Nee-chan, it's me." I whispered into my phone.

_"Gaara-chan? Why are you whispering?"_

"Hinata-chan has just fallen asleep and I need you to come pick us up."

_"Us? You mean Hina-chan's finally coming home?"_

"Yeah... But not willingly, but seeming as she is asleep now as may as well come home. She will be more comfortable in her bed." I reasoned not only with Temari-nee-chan, but also myself. I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

_"She's not going to like it when she wakes up... But I really want her home, so I'll go through with it." _I smiled.

"Thanks Temari-nee-chan!"

_"Yeah, yeah. How's Yahiko-chan?"_

"Looking better than the last time I came to visit him. I think he might even wake up soon."

_"That's good. Well, I'll be there in a few minutes, Bu-Bye!"_

I hung up and put my mobile back into my jacket pocket. I walked back over to my Hina-hime and gazed down at her. She really did look exhausted. I ran my index finger up and down her smooth cheek loving the feel of her beneath my fingers. I shook my head and moved my hand away.

I bent down and planted a soft, loving kiss on her forehead before picking her up as gently as I could and carried her bridal-style over to Yahiko-chan's bed. I looked down on him and whispered to him "You'd better wake up soon Yahiko-chan, not just for Hina-hime's sake, but for everyone else's too." And with that I left, closing the door silently with my foot behind me, carrying my Hina-hime back home.

* * *

Was it good? I kinda got stuck on this chappy so I hope it turned out good enough for you guys. Please R&R! Thankies!! 


	15. Your Everything I've Ever Needed

A/N: Well, this is it... I have finally finished my first ever fanfic - cries - I'm ganna miss writing it so much!! Buuut... I've decided I'm ganna do a squeal for everyone who would like to read it! So here's the last chappy for Will You Be My Friend? I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it! Thankies to everyone who has reviewed this story and I hope the ending is good for you all!!

Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Will You Be My Friend?

x

Chapter 15: Your Everything I've Ever Needed

xxx

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted when Gaara-kun opened the door. Balloons and party-poppers greeted us.

I smiled as I saw that everyone I care for was here to welcome Yahiko-chan home. Temari-nee-chan, Kankuro-san, Hanabi-chan, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, Ten-Ten-chan, Shino-kun and Choji-kun were all here and I couldn't be happier. My smile widened when I looked down and saw the look of pure happiness shine off my little brother's face.

He had woken up from his coma two weeks ago, but the doctors wouldn't let him go home until they knew for sure he was going to be in good enough condition to go home. Then, two weeks later, we got a call off Yahiko-chan's main doctor. Temari-nee-chan had answered the phone and had squeal and jumped up and down around the kitchen. Hanabi-chan and myself had found it strange, but Gaara-kun and Kankuro-san had just ignored her, as if she does it all the time. "She _does_ do it all the time." Gaara-kun had told me.

Once she had calmed down and had calmly told the person on the other end of the phone how thankful she was - she was very thankful -, she hung up and turned around to face us. She squealed once again before shouting out. "Yahiko-chan is waking up!" I had been in shock. I had felt so many emotions. Shock, relief, happy... No ecstatic! "Well, what are we waiting for!? Hina-chan, you said that you want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up, so c'mon!" Temari-nee-chan shouted.

I had jumped up from the table and ran to get ready. I think I had only taken two minutes to brush my hair and find my shoes, then put them on. We had all ran put to the car and practically piled into Temari-nee-chan's car and she had sped off at an alarming speed down to the hospital where my little Yahiko-chan was currently waking up in.

"C'mon in! We've got cake and everything!" Ino-chan shouted as she walked over to us and ruffled Yahiko-chan's already messy light brown hair, bringing me back from my memories.

Yahiko-chan used his crutches to walk into our house and Hanabi-chan soon ran up to him and hugged him close to her, making him blush. Hanabi-chan isen't one for public affection, but she does love her little brother just as much as I do.

I came out of my thoughts when I felt someone grasp my left hand firmly. I looked up to see Gaara-kun smiling down at me, making me smile a shy smile and blush at how handsome I think he is. He leads me into the house and I notice some of Yahiko-chan's friends from school are also here to wish him well. I feel my smile once again widen even more.

Gaara-kun stopped when he got the the sofa in the living room. He sat down and pulled me with him, making me fall onto his lap. I blushed and tried to get up, but his strong, tanned arms wrapped around my waist, pinning me to his chest. Heat rushed to my head and I just know my face was a brilliant scarlet color. I heard Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun snickering at us from the seats opposite Gaara-kun and myself, only making my blush grow, if it was possible. So, to hid my embarrassment and color of my face, I berried my head into Gaara-kun's chest. His chest started vibrating and I could tell he was chuckling at me.

I remember he had held me like this the day he brought me back from Yahiko-chan's side. I had woken up in mine and Gaara-kun's bed, and had felt hope that it was all a dream... But then I remembered that I could never be that lucky. I remember when I had felt someone breathing on my neck, and when I had turned around I had seen Gaara-kun's sleeping form.

I had shaken him awake. "W-What is it?" He had asked in his sleepy voice.

"Why am I here!? I need to be with Yahiko-chan! I promised I wouldn't leave his side!" I had shouted at him and glared fiercely at him. He had blinked at the tone of my voice, it was obvious that he wasn't used to me shouting at him, unless I was just teasing him.

"Hina-chan... I brought you home because you weren't looking after yourself. I was worried so I decided to take you home to make you better. If you want, we can go visit him later?" He asked me. We both sat up, Gaara-kun with a sleepy yet hurt look on his face and myself still with that glare in my face.

"I want to go back! Take me back!" I argued.

"No. If I thought you would look after yourself, then I would!"

"Take me back!" I practically screamed at him. "I promised him I wouldn't leave his side! I _will_ be the first one he sees when he opens his eyes!" I had shouted at him, even though I felt terrible for doing it on the inside. I had started crying then, and I had felt Gaara-kun's arms wrap around me and bring me onto his lap. He had let me cry me eyes out on him until I had fallen asleep on him from all the crying I had done.

When I had woken up, I was still in Gaara-kun's lap, and he was watching me with a small smile on his face. When I had remembered what had happened, I had apologized like crazy about maybe one hundred times in one minute to him. He had just laughed and told me that he understands why I had acted the way I did, but I had still felt awful. It was the first fight we had ever had.

"You okay?" Gaara-kun's voice pulled me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I lifted my head from where it was, berried in his chest, and looked up at him. His face was blank but the concern for me showed clearly in his eyes. I nodded slowly and smiled warily. "Yeah... I just want to apologies again fo-" Before I could finish my sentence, Gaara-kun cut in.

"Hina-chan, how many times must I tell you that it is okay. Really!" He smiled a bright smile down at me and I felt reassured. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead lovingly. I couldn't believe how loved I felt at that moment. I really thought that after my Mother's death I would never find anyone to love me as much as my Mother did... But just looking into Gaara-kun's eyes, I see all the love I will ever need.

He then kissed me on the lips and I melted into his arms. How lucky am I to find someone like Gaara-kun? At first glance, you would think that he was just an emo-depressed bad boy with a bad past and an even crappier future... But he is the complete opposite of that. I'm glad that I was able to see past his looks and be able to get to know the _real_ Gaara-kun that I know and love today. Who knows where I and my siblings would be without him and his siblings now. I will forever be in his debt.

"Hey, c'mon, Lovebirds! Get a room!" Ten-Ten-chan scolded us teasingly as we parted from our kiss. I - once again - blushed and Gaara-kun sent a half hearted glare towards her.

"Got'cha some cake, Lovebirds!" Naruto-kun said, comming up to us and handing both of us plates with a small piece of chocolate cake on. Oh, and the Lovebirds thing, I'm used to that by now. The whole gang - even Shino-kun - has started calling Gaara-kun and myself Lovebirds whenever we are together. At first I blushed every time they called us it, but I kinda like it now.

"Arigato!" I smiled at Naruto-kun, and Gaara-kun grunted his thanks.

I looked around the room to see everyone with smiling faces. All of my friends are sitting on the sofa either beside or opposite mine and Gaara-kun's seat, while eating their share of chocolate cake. Hanabi-chan was helping Temari-nee-chan and Kankuro-san get the 'Get Well Soon' cards for Yahiko-chan and place them on the window sill in the living room, where we all are now. Yahiko-chan was showing off all the new toys he got from people who were gave him presents after they heard what happened to him, to all of his little friends. I sighed blissfully and nuzzled in further into Gaara-kun's warmth as he tightened his arms more around me.

I have been though a lot in my life that I hope no one else would have to go through in theirs. I was lucky to have someone like Gaara-kun to help me through all the bad times I had and I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to show Gaara-kun how grateful I am to have him in my life. I love him so much and I know I will never stop, and I can't even think about loving someone else. Besides, I don't need anyone else when I have my one and only love of my life, Gaara-kun. And do you know what the best part is? It's that nobody can ever take him away from me, because I know he loves me just as much as I love him too.

I believe I am the luckiest girl in the world.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I crawled into bed and layed my head on my pillow. I was about to fall into a well deserved sleep when the blinding light to my bedroom flicked on. I groaned as the light burned my eyes and shoved the pillow I was using in my face. I heard my Hina-hime giggling and I had to smirk at the thought that goes through my mind every time she giggles or laughs _'Like music to my ears...'_

"Gomen, Gaara-kun. I was just making sure nothing was in my way encase I fall over something on my way to bed." She giggled out. At this I just groaned once again. I guess she knew how tired I was because she said nothing after that and turned the light out after hearing my groan. I heard her small feet make soft padding noises until she reached the bed and I felt the bed dip and the blanket move when she put it over her.

I automatically pulled her back to my chest and rested my head in the crook of her neck. I heard her sigh happily and smiled down at her. "Goodnight, Gaara-kun. I love you." Oh how I love to hear those three simple words come out of her mouth. I nuzzled my head further into her neck.

"I love you too, love." I whispered in her ear, and I could almost feel her smile once I had said the three words. I guess she loves to hear them come out of my mouth just as much as I loves hearing them come out of her own. I wasn't tired anymore, and waited until I heard the deep and even breaths of my little Hina-hime. I could tell she was asleep. I sighed blissfully.

I know that my Hina-hime and myself are only fifteen years old... But I can already see myself spending the rest of my life with her. One day I want to marry her and have loads of kids and grow old together. I never want to let another man touch her. My Hina-hime is mine, and mine alone, just like I am hers, and hers alone. I never want to be with another girl and I have a strange feeling that my Hina-hime doesn't want to be with any other guy rather than me. I really hope not anyway.

It's funny when I think about it. If someone had told me one year ago that I would fall in love with someone as shy and pure as my Hina-hime, I would have just punched them in the face for lying to me.

I kissed her shoulder softly, making sure she wouldn't wake up, and sighed blissfully once again. I decided to make myself a promise. _'I promise myself that I will never stop loving my princess... I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make her as happy as she makes me feel... and I am going to protect her with my life from now on.' _I promised myself. After all, she is all I've ever needed.

As my eyes started drooping and I held my Hina-hime closer to me, I vaguely remembered another funny thing before falling to sleep... It was funny how I found the love of my life through such a simple question as:

'Will You Be My Friend?'

* * *

Well... That's it... It's finally done... But don't forget to watch out for the squeal to this story which will be out in a few weeks! It's called **'Love You Always, My Hina-Hime'**

Thankies to everyone that read this story and R&R-ed!

GaarazBabiiGirl -x


End file.
